The X Men: Reciprocations
by JerichoD
Summary: Professor Xavier commissions Hank McCoy and Lexis Dante  a powerful telepath  to start a new school on the West Coast. Danger is lying in wait as a foe from the past wreaks havoc on the new "School for Gifted Youngsters".
1. Chapter 1

**West Coast Issue 1**

Jon Dante

**"_That Girl_"**

The punk was between me and the bathroom door.

"Dude, I don't want any trouble." I held my hands up in peace. From under the black hood stood the mysterious guy. He was not taking my reply.

The crook held a silver switchblade. "Give me your wallet! Hurry the fuck up!"

I ran my hand through my short black hair. "If you want it that bad…"

I can only imagine what it looked like to the poor guy. My pupils turning red, my body temperature heating up. My fingertips turned red like I had held them on a pot of boiling water too long. Myself, I felt warm, like a day outside that should be spent indoors under the air conditioner. I felt heat rushing from my chest to my palms. Then, it all erupted.

"What the hell, Yo!" The thug stepped back, still holding the knife up.

"Take one step back." All the heat rushed out of me and a ball of fire exploded in the crook's hand. He dropped the knife and I started another fire behind his butt.

"Son of a bitch!" His cursing was entertainment. Blazing, he ran forward, into the stall behind me. I kicked him on the way and slammed the door shut. One more blast of heat and I melted the stall to door up to down.

"And that, as they say, is that." I clapped my hands and felt chilly. A cold rush crept up my spine, giving me goose bumps.

I left the fast food bathroom and went to he counter. Dollar menus always made me quite happy. At the Wendy's, I needed some cheap double-stacks. Once I ordered, I stood near the counter, anxious who would find the dude in the bathroom. Why hadn't he called for help yet? Whatever.

"Thanks." I grabbed my bag from the chick at the counter, winking.

As I left the lobby and into the night air, I heard the punk scream for help. I checked around to see one of the customers and an employee run in the restroom. I sauntered around the corner and glanced around.

"Minimal traffic, not too bad." I checked around, then jumped. I back-flipped twenty feet up and landed on the roof. "So cool."

I had to get back to campus before security wrote me up for being outside after curfew. What a chore for someone with my…competencies.

I crouched. My abnormal muscles launched me thirty-forty-fifty feet up and off the roof, across the street. I landed on a lamppost, then jumped again. I continued, some of my jumps gaining eighty feet. Oh, I loved my jumping. I first found it in a dream.

In the seventh grade, at school, I was outside after recess when I should have been back in class. I had fallen asleep and missed the teacher's call. I dreamed I was jumping high in the air like a human rabbit or grasshopper. Then, when I got up and went to rush back to class, I hopped over a planter but sent myself about thirty feet in the air.

Anyway, I was a block away from the college when I decided to finish in one leap. I wrapped up my food and put it in my backpack. I tightened the belt around my blue jeans, then with a crouch and hop, I was airborne.

"Whoa… whoa!" I was scared to do super jumps because you had to balance yourself in the air or you might land on your freakin head.

"No… oh crap! No!" Arching over the fence, onto campus, I had a big problem. I was going to land in the pond on the west side of school. "No! My food!"

My desperate cries didn't amount to anything, but right before I was going to destroy my electronics and junk food, I tossed it to the water's edge and succeeded in my bags rescue. I, however, was another story.

SPLASH!

I tasted gross water. Anything that was sickening floated up my nose and in my mouth. The water was cold and shocked my body. I hated being wet.

"Should've just walked."

I crawled out and grabbed my backpack. In my sloshing Nikes, I slogged my way down the sidewalk, toward my dorm. Water footprints littered my wake.

I was hoping to not encounter anyone, but if only I was so lucky. On the path, walking past me was a herd of girls. Yes, I said herd. They giggled, and gawked in their short jogging shorts. I liked to think I was respective to girls. In the real world, I would check out female students on campus just like every other drooling slob. But there _was_ this one…

"Hey, Jon…" Her rosy lips moved, oddly glossed while she jogged.

I shook my head and looked up with a goofy smile. "Yeah, I know. don't say a word, Britnie."

"Why are you so wet…" She looked past me to find an answer. My footprints screamed the reply as they ran into the pond.

"I lost my favorite pen in the pond." I joked, trying to squeeze a smile out of her.

I won. "You're so goofy, Jon Dante!" Her brown eyes glowed in the lamppost's yellow shine. "I'm going to keep running… don't drown or I might have to perform CPR." She winked and jogged off.

I sloshed around and watched her leave. I needed one more smirk. "Is that a request for caution or practice!"

Britnie grinned over her shoulder, her friends waiting up the path. I was so good at making those people giggle. Girls, I mean, not joggers. I freakin hate joggers. I was a jumper remember? So…

I squished my way behind a gazebo off the path and made sure no one else was coming. Turning the direction of my room, I jumped and went high into the night air. Achieving a good landing… finally, I slouched my shoulder to let off a pack-strap and walked to my porch. Checking the line of sight, I hopped onto my roof and sat, soaked. Removing my food, I hoofed down two double cheeseburgers and a small fry. Ready for bed with a full stomach, a voice over the other side of the roof caught my attention.

I jumped over, being as quiet as possible. Over the ledge, one of my roommates, Aaron, was on his cell. "Yeah… yeah, me too."

I started to take my wet coat off, sliding my arm out as I listened.

"Hey, Britnie… we should go to the beach tomorrow." Aaron nodded his head in agreement with himself. Good thing he wasn't talking to the Britnie I knew. The one I just spoke to was jogging.

"Britnie… finish your laps and then we'll finish these plans tomorrow at breakfast. Is that an idea?"

Crap! I hate it when another guy cruises your prime suspect. Say no, Britnie! Say no!

"Okay… maybe some other time, then. Oh, okay. Goodnight then." Aaron slapped his phone shut then paced behind the dorm.

Yes! I was two for two. Now, all I had to do was shower and sleep with excitement about a hot girl's interests in me burning until tomorrow. Whatever, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**West Coast Issue 2**

Drake Ramsey

**"_What a Kiss_"**

Soft. Hmmm. I tasted berry.

"That tasted good."

"Shut up, Drake or its your last one tonight." Loren smiled, her eyes glistening.

I nodded and kissed her again. "We should probably wrap it up for tonight. Its getting late and we got a test tomorrow."

"Hey! I'm the girl here!" She giggled. "I'm the one who supposed to run away from our kissing session."

Tickling Loren's hips, I kissed her and lead her down the street to her dorm.

"No more nightmares?"

Loren pushed her hair out of her eyes, watching where she stepped. "Not last night. I think they are all gone. At least I hope so"

We stepped up to her dorm's steps. I kissed her goodnight and pressed my forehead against hers. We said nothing and I watched her as she walked up, closing the door. Man, she was a great find.

_Finally, I can sleep._

I should have looked, but I didn't. It was late anyway. No one was there. I launched. Upward.

The lights from the campus and the city faded below. What a beautiful evening. I had to wear beanie caps to keep from loosing any form of hats as I flew. It was weird at first, I agree, flying and all. With practice, I learned how to control it. It cost me two broken legs and 3 broken arms on landings but man, I had it down. Imagine how confused my mother was with her son coming home with mysterious broken limbs… I hated those psychiatrist visits.

My arms rippled with goose bumps. The cool air rushed passed me like a blanket. My feet landed on the rooftop as I stepped onto the gray shingles of my dorm. Should of known Jon would have been up here.

"Dante!"

He jumped, a good ten feet.

"Shut up, Drake! Aaron is on the phone with Britnie again."

I smiled, floating over to the ledge to look over with my roommate. "you still after that girl?"

"Freak yeah! She's got me spellbound." Jon peered off the roof as Aaron, one of our other roommates, walked around the building, back inside.

"You're such a goof." I drifted to the other side of the roof to head to bed.

Jon was quick, and observant. Too observant. "You were out late with Loren, weren't you? What would Dr. McCoy say about that?"

I waved. "Goodnight, Jon."

I felt his smile press into my back. We weren't aloud to be out with the opposite gender passed eleven alone. McCoy warned us. He didn't want more mutant babies popping up every which way. I can't blame him. That's an offense of expulsion but I was only 15 minutes pass the curfew. But Ms. Lexis would see to my apprehension. She was Dean of the girls here. Her telepathy was almost as strong as the professor's. Anyhow, she kept a watchful mind pass the hours of curfew to ensure its obedience. Jon hated it. She was his older sister.

"Max?" I stepped into the black dorm.

Silence. "Keep it down!" A yell.

"I'm back. Checking in. Goodnight." I floated to my bed, no footfalls.

Max again. "Ms. Lexis knows." He chuckled.

"I know."

"Goodnight, Drake." Max, our Dorm Manager rolled over.

The room was black so, I saw nothing. I pulled my pants and took my shirt off, settling into bed. On the brink of sleep, a stern voice broke my peace.

_Be in my office tomorrow, by seven. Understand, Mr. Ramsey?_

Ms. Lexis.

_I will be there. Sorry._

I felt her smile. _I know, but rules are rules. No expulsion, but you have a punishment for your first offense._

I thought the meeting at the butt-crack-of-dawn was the punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

**West Coast Issue 3**

Britnie Terrance

**"_Coffee_"**

I loved this bra. No wires, it was very soft.

"Britnie! Unlock the door if your just changing!" My roommate, Karinn, was pushy.

"Okay!" I grabbed my sweaty jogging clothes and unlocked the door.

Karinn pushed her way in, throwing me back against the wall. "Sorry, Brit, really."

Karinn's pretty tough.

"Its fine. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

I nodded, tossing my clothes in the hamper. Our dorm was quaint, nice. Two beds, dressers, a desk and locker cubbies by our bathroom. I couldn't complain. It was nice being out of my house. My parents had tried to admit me to a psychiatric ward when they found out about me. You see, I had been having pains in my back and chest when I would sleep. In the end, it resulted in blowing the roof off my room.

"Where are you going, Karinn?" I stood in front of our mirror, brushing my long black hair.

"I think I am going to meet up with Aaron Ericson."

"You know its after curfew, right?"

No answer. Oh no! A pimple was forming under my bottom lip.

I got close to the mirror, examining it, seeing when I could pop it. "Karinn?"

Still no answer.

The door to the bathroom burst open and Karinn was in her pajamas with some of the nicest hair I had ever seen, dangerous frown to match.

"What's wrong?"

Karinn stopped and glared at me. "Ms. Lexis just caught me. That should be, like, illegal, right?"

I giggled. "She's just following orders."

"I know… but this hair is amazing, you know? Now its going to go to waste!" She stood next to me, leaning over the sink. Karinn wiped her makeup off with a wet cloth. "Any chance you might want to hang out?"

"We just went for a run, Karinn."

She smiled. "I had to try."

Minutes later, I was in bed, under the covers. The smooth cold felt good on my legs. I thought about the day, and what I had tomorrow. A stupid history final over Roman Culture and after that, I had a Powers Control exam with Ms. Lexis. It was going to be tough tomorrow. Oh well. I got to see Jon for a moment today.

"Thinking about Jon Dante?" Karinn leaned over to turn of her lamp.

"No. Why?" I lied, rolling over to face her.

Karinn shook her head. "Nothing. Just thought you might after the way you acted tonight. For real? Jon Dante? He's kind of…"

"Weird?"

Karinn flipped the light. "Yeah. That's the word." We both caught the irony and giggled.

"I know." I leaned back, hands behind my head. "That's why I like him."

"So you _were_ thinking about him!" Karinn's shape jumped in the darkness. I saw her through the light filtering through the blinds.

"I thought reading minds was supposed to be illegal?"

Karinn giggled, her silhouette lying back in bed. "I don't have to read your mind. You know I can't do that anyway."

We sat in silence. I don't know how long the night went by. I just couldn't sleep. I heard Karinn moving. Tossing and turning. I just laid still. Couldn't sleep.

Hours seemed like years.

Time was so long.

Long.

No sleep.

I just wanted to sleep. I couldn't even relax anymore. Antsy, I sat upright. The green numbers on my clock said it was two-thirty in the morning.

"Karinn?" Waited. "Karinn, you up?"

"You can't sleep either?"

"Not a wink."

"Lets go the cafeteria and get something to drink." Karinn was up in a flash, putting on her slippers and a hoodie.

In a few moments, we were outside, locking the door to our dorm. The chilly autumn evening shivered my legs. I should've grabbed a hoodie but my pink sweater was cute.

In the cafeteria, "Karinn, get some muffins. I'll put on some coffee?"

"Sounds good to me. Be back in a sec."

I stepped to the industrial-size coffee machine across the cafeteria and started the tasks. The door Karinn and I came in rattled. I turned. It was Valerie.

"Hey, Val. Can't sleep?" I went back to the coffee making. Decaf of course.

"Nope. Something just feels off." I heard her rubber-soled slippers flop over to me. "Know what I mean?"

I smiled, pulling out a fresh pouch of ground coffee. "Yeah, could you?"

Those pouches were almost impossible to open. Valerie reached with her finger and touched the plastic. Her finger shined a purple-yellow, turning into the shape of a knife. Val sliced open the bag, and her finger was back to normal.

"Anyway, like I said. I kinda have a bad feeling." Valerie was very pretty. Green eyes and red-brown hair, a lot of the guys on campus liked her. She was a jogging partner of mine and Karinn's .

"Found five… not even opened." Karinn popped out from the kitchen. "Oh, hi Val! Got you a muffin."

"Thanks."

Karinn was, without a doubt, the prettiest one of us. Her hair was long and blonde. She was shaped with a model's figure and man did she tease the boys on campus.

"Coffee is going." I don't know. I was pretty. Not as attractive as my friends but enough to catch Jon's attention. That was all that mattered. I guess.

Karinn, Val and I walked over to a table and sat, waiting.

Waiting again.


	4. Two Years Before: A Prologue

**West Coast Issuance**

Doctor Henry McCoy

**"_Continuing_"**

"If this is your intent, Charles, I would be delighted." Hank extended his hand to the professor.

Professor Xavier smiled. His grin had always brought warmth and peace to his students, including Hank. "I can think of no one better, Henry."

Hank had forethoughts of his smile giving peace to his students.

The pair stood on a driveway, overlooking a huge amount of acreage. Henry and Xavier had taken the Blackbird across the States, to California. Here, in Riverside county, Xavier and Hank had found and bought a scene, ready to become "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters: West Coast."

"This is going to be wonderful." Hank set one giant hand on the Professor's shoulder.

_Jon! Jon, come to the Professor's Office immediately!_ Lexis Dante opened her eyes. Professor Xavier was smiling.

"He is on his way." Lexis leaned against the desk, returning the Professor grin.

"You have grown in such measures, Lexi."

Lexis nodded. "I have had such wonderful tutelage."

They both blinked in agreement.

"I have a question about Dr. McCoy and the West Coast School." Lexis moved away from the Professor's desk and sat in one of the chairs facing. Xavier rolled between the large window and the desk.

"Sure."

Lexis thought about how to ask, settling on starkness. "Have you decided who to send with him?"

His smile relaxed the nerves, birthing monarchs in her gut. "I am so glad to hear you asking."

"Come on, Professor." Lexis chuckled. "You don't even need to guess at why I am nervous."

The pair of telepaths chuckled.

The door burst open and Jon Dante, Lexis's younger brother, patted a fire on his shoulder and shut the door on his way in.

"What can I do for you, Sis?" Jon chewed off a hunk of jerky in his palm. "Hiya, Professor. You two taking over the minds of the world yet?"

"Jon, join us." Professor Xavier motioned at the chair next to his sister. He sat and swallowed the hunk of dry meat.

Lexis pushed forward. "You were saying, Professor."

Charles Xavier smiled. "I would like to send you, Lexis. You will compliment the masculine and physical attributes Hank is adding to the West Coast, and, along with the Psychic and Telekinetic training you can offer, I will need your help inviting the students I have mailed brochures to."

"Why not take Dr. McCoy?" Jon piped up, showing off his teenage ignorance. Xavier smiled at him and Lexis shook her head, sparks of electricity sending jolts pf excitement to her brain.

Lexis was floored. "Yes! That sounds wonderful. I would be honored!"

Xavier nodded. "Wonderful."

"See ya, Sis." Jon handed the rest of the jerky her way. "For the road… or flight, I guess."

"You will be transferred, Jon, to accompany them." The Professor's face never melted from a soft smirk.

"Wait, what?"

Lexis locked eyes with Xavier. "Pardon me, Professor?"

"Yes. Jon needs to continue his power and agility control courses with Hank, and I will not be one who tears apart your family." It was clear the choice was made.

"But I…" Jon shook his head. "I have friends!"

Xavier grinned. "You will be able to visit quite often." He reversed from under the desk and toward the door.

Lexis stood and waved with her hand. The door opened and her and Jon stepped over to leave.

"You both have much to do. Lexi, we will leave tomorrow for a trip through eight different states. Pack accordingly. We have many students to speak with."

Lexis couldn't stop grinning as she pushed Jon out the door, ignoring his protests.

After months and months of travel, packing, unpacking, construction, and settling in, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters: West Coast was up and running. The grounds were more external, having many different buildings to take advantage of the California weather. In the main building, two large offices set across from each other had maching templates.

The first read, "Doctor Henry McCoy- Headmaster, Dean of Men." The second across the hall, read, "Lexis Dante- Dean of Women, Executive Administrator."

Beast and Lexis smiled, looking to the large window separating their two offices.

"First day of classes is tomorrow." Lexis smiled, excitement peaking inside.

Hank nodded. "I am very glad the Professor sent you with me."

_You both are just a flight away. I have faith in the two of you._

Beast and Lexis felt the Professor grin.


	5. Chapter 4

**West Coast Issue 4**

Loren Perez

"_**Finally, to Bed**_"

Valerie wouldn't stop wailing.

She had been on a date with this guy in our biological chemistry class, he was really cute, and a catastrophe happened.

"I didn't even see it coming! If you were there, Loren, you could've helped me!"

I shook my head, laughing at my roommate's problem.

"Listen, Val. I can fix it if you calm down." I tied my hair back.

She bolted out from behind the bathroom wall. "You will?"

"Of course." It really wasn't a big deal. "Come here."

Valerie came out from bathroom and over to me on my bed. It was ten 'til midnight and we were both about to go to bed. "Denny's was good?"

"Except for this!" Valerie pointed to the middle of her forehead. I'm not exaggerating but it was the biggest pimple I had seen in a while.

"Calm down. Let me get it." I closed my eyes. My right hand tingled like I had fallen asleep on it for hours. The numbness intensified to no feeling but my motions. I opened my eyes. Everything was cloudy white, like I was dehydrated. I touched Valerie's zit. My finger and her eyes flashed bright white for a split second.

"Whoa. I never get used to that." Valerie rubbed her eyes.

I blinked hard, everything turning the way it had been. "Better."

"I guess. I'll just have to where something extra cute for Corbin tomorrow." Valerie got up and went to her bed, across the room. "Thanks, Loren."

She was so bubbly, it was only right that her fits were proportional. "No prob."

My hand was cold, feeling running through my veins and back to my finger tips. I had one of the weirdest powers. Since I was around six years old, just the pores on my hands secreted one-of-a-kind bacterium. My right hand released a reparative specimen, capable of healing anything wrong with biological beings. It was very helpful and Dr. McCoy was helping me to develop it to one day fixing mechanical or inanimate objects.

My left hand, however, was very much the opposite. It secreted deadly bacterium. That one had lessons on how to control it. I can decay anything from titanium to cotton within seconds. That's how I got my nickname.

I lived in a catholic orphanage and the sisters called me the defiled one. Defiler. I liked it even now. The irony is, my healing properties are kind of biblical if you will. The whole, "laying on of hands, if you will. It still made me laugh.

"Goodnight, Loren." Valerie looked tired, her eyes drooping. Her frantic state must have worn her out. "Wait!"

"Yes?" I turned my lamp off.

"How was your night with, Drake?"

My smirk was hidden from her. I licked my lips, nostalgic of his. I held his brown leather bracelet in my hands.

"It was nice."

"You weren't late, were you?"

I smiled again. It was worth it. I had to get up at seven for a meeting with Ms. Lexus… but it was worth it. I bit my bottom lip.

"Goodnight, Valerie."

"Hey! Tell me the mushy stuff? What happened?"

"Goodnight, Valerie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A noise woke me. I looked at my clock. Two-forty. I looked over at Valerie's bed. Empty. I didn't care. She definitely could take care of herself. My wrist was wrapped in Drake's bracelet. I licked my lips and rolled over, my blankets nice and warm.


	6. Chapter 5

**West Coast Issue 5**

Jon Dante

**"_What Was That_"**

Drake's snoring was worse than a tazer kiss.

How could anyone sleep over his distraught calls for a female parrot in heat!? Not possible. I threw my covers off and scooped on my slippers. Nylon wool. Like the real thing. It was soft, warm. No robe. Just a shirt. I could easily warm myself so I didn't wear a sweater.

I grabbed my keys and snuck out the door so Max wouldn't catch me.

_Just getting coffee._

Lexis would be wondering.

_Don't be stupid, Jon._

I nodded my head. My sister thought I was a doofus. She had found out about my crap, hours earlier, at Wendy's.

_That was an isolated incident. Nothing will happen._

I felt her smile.

_I'm just saying. _

Smirking. Seconds later, I launched myself into the air. As I descended, the October evening washed chills over my back. Concentrating, a rush of warmth expanded from my chest. Goose bumps. Thwack!

Echoes of my landing bounced from the alcove of the cafeteria entrance. My hair felt like I had just got out of a convertible. Dang! No beanie. Running my fingers through my hair, I stepped into the smaller, southern Dining.

Canister lights painting gold on the carpet and tables. I didn't see anyone, but I didn't really look. Straight to the coffee machine, I touched the metal side. It was hot. Anyone else would have been scorched by the metal side. Not me! My mutation turned me fireproof.

I crouched, pulling a coffee mug from a cabinet under the machine. Ever seen footballers starved for the water? As if they just crossed the damn Sahara? That was how I drank coffee… all the time. I gulped down three mugs like juice. No irritation. As I poured the fourth-

"Jon!"

Coffee flew in the air like the fountain in front of school. She giggled. I had hot coffee dripping from my hair and both arms. I knew that voice… if I knew anybody's.

"Hi, Britnie."

She had to take a breath from laughing. "I am so sorry!" Britnie grabbed a handful of paper towels and began patting my arms down.

"I got it." Sliding my shirt up and off, I closed my eyes.

"I guess I should have thought you might be jumpy after downing coffee like that." Britnie chuckled. I heated up.

All the wet coffee on me turned to steam. I was dry and put my coffee shirt back on. "I'm glad you made coffee. I was going to say thanks, but-"

"Come sit with us, Jon."

I refilled my cup and followed her back to a table. Of course. Karinn and Val were there.

"Hi, Ladies." I waved, sitting next to the sat Britnie.

They greeted me in unison.

"Why you up?" I sipped the cup I had. Time to enjoy the brew.

Karinn. "I couldn't sleep. Don't ask me why. I don't know. Just couldn't I guess it be easier if I stopped drinking coffee, but Britnie sure knows her way around the bean brew. Like she was a cherry blossom farmer or something. Know what I mean? Do you? Well, answer me, well?"

I chuckled. She had quite a fair amount of boost juice.

"Lexis lets you guys do this?" I sipped again.

Val nodded. "As long as we don't do anything stupid. Nightwatch checks in on us. We aren't the only ones who can't sleep, Dante." She alluded to my sister.

Shoot, Lexis hasn't needed sleep since she was, I don't know… Fourteen? Maybe fifteen. Her mind was so powerful, it literally never wore. It charged itself. I don't know. She can explain it better than I ever could.

"Where were you tonight, when you were all wet?" Britnie slurped.

I smirked, dropping my head. "I snuck out to get Wendy's. Studying for that stupid test got me hungry." Biology was tough this semester.

"Do you know how to land?" Karinn gulped the rest of her coffee down. "Man that was hot. Well do you? Know how to land on your feet? Who wants to fill me up?"

"Definitely, no more for you." Val took Karinn's coffee cup.

Val got up, tapping Karinn. "Time for a potty break. Come on Karinn. You need to drain some coffee."

I chuckled. Val was very open with everything. She made me laugh quite a bit. I think she had a crush on my buddy, Corbin. I wasn't sure. Heck, I wasn't sure about anything. Britnie was sitting so close, every time she went for a sip, her elbow touched mine. I thought I was going to burst into flames.

Alone, I felt Britnie's knee touch mine.

"Hmmm…" I looked at my cup of coffee. "What was that?"

It was boiling.


	7. Chapter 6

**West Coast Issue 6**

Drake Ramsey

"**Are You Guys for Real?**"

Those morons woke me up with all their talking.

They were actually whispering. And I was only half awake.

"We are breaking in tonight."

_What the heck is happening?_

"Hey! You listening, Aaron?" Max's voice.

I stayed motionless. I was super lazy. To be honest, I liked eaves dropping too. Under my blankets it was warm and I felt the nylon fleece all over my body. It was too cold tonight to sleep in the nude, but I only wore my boxer briefs.

"Yeah. You still wearing the chip Mr. James gave us?" Aaron. He could fly like I could. I manipulated the atom to push my body through the air but Aaron could fiddle with gravity itself. Man it was cool. I caught the name "Mr. James" though.

"Yeah. Mine's still on. You guys good? Wouldn't want Ms. Lexis squashing this before the students scream." Max again.

I just stilled. What was going on? It felt weird now. Awkward. Then it clicked. "Mr. James" was Robert James. He was a powerful technopath who had fought Mr. McCoy and Ms. Lexis a year ago. What was Max and Aaron doing with his stuff?

It went from bad to worse.

"I'm good."

"Me too."

"Yeah, all of us are good."

Lots of voices now. It was hard to tell them apart though I was fully awake.

"This worked out great, Max. Dante isn't even in here and only Drake would have been a problem but he's asleep."

The rest of my roommates… Andrew, Isaac, Jackson, and Kavik all were in on it. Their voices distinct as I paired them with their hushed laughs.

"Still. I don't want any chances." Max was scaring me. "Anything you can do to pin him here, Aaron?"

I didn't like where this was going. It did give me tons of peace knowing Jon wasn't among them. But still.

"I can try, but not for long. I'll want to use my powers outside when we let the rest of the Brotherhood in." Aaron clapped his hands and rubbed them.

My other augmentation was pretty sweet. I had kept it to myself because it was kind of weird. Ms. Lexis knew about it, but she was teaching me to not be afraid. Teaching me ethics about it. Guidelines.

I heard footsteps come closer.

"Hey, Drake…" Aaron shook me. I had to make this quick. I had to get to Ms. Lexis. I had to warn Jon. Mr. McCoy was back in Westchester for a week so it was up to us. In the back of my mind, all I wanted was to get to Loren.

"Drake. Wake up. We need to talk." I had to play this off.

"Just do it, Aaron!" Max pushed him. What a fag.

"I'm going to at least tell him so he doesn't have a heart attack."

_Smooth, Drake. Be smooth…_

I whipped around, throwing my covers off. The room was still black, no lights.

"Are you guys for real?" I blended. My skin changed jet black. The black boxer briefs I wore was the perfect choice. I couldn't have planned my wardrobe better.

Confusion roamed.

"What the… Find him!" Max screamed orders, turning and smashing our huge dresser to splinters with one fist. Yeah, he was a bit stronger than your average herd of elephants.

I shot to the roof as fast as I could and waited. I had to get to the door but Kavik sat in front.

"Hold on to something. Its going to get really heavy." Aaron stretched out his hands. The gravity began to get heavier and heavier. My power of flight makes me tired after a while and fighting the growing gravity was too much, way too fast.

Kavik ripped off his left arm and had it ready like a club. Of course, he grew another left arm in no seconds flat. Still in night-blend, I blasted out, crushing Kavik into and out the door. I erupted from the dorm, into the frigid night air. IN MY UNDERWEAR!! Let's just say…my nipples were hard.

Out of all my roommates, I was pissed it was Kavik I had thrashed. Damage was never permanent on him. But still! They were about to do something very stupid. My heart raced, carrying adrenaline through my veins.

I stretched out with my hands, blasting through the air, toward the Staff Housing. I was supremely happy Ms. Lexis was an insomniac. Her window was open and the TV was playing a movie, as always. She got up from her couch, her black hair past her shoulders.

"What is going on, Drake?" I felt her filtering through my mind like a file cabinet. She played back my memories in a tenth of a second. I didn't even have to answer.

Ms. Lexis opened her armoire, a dark blue suit floated to me. It was thick, cooling leather. Did I mention Ms. Lexis was telekinetic too? I was still in night-blind and still in my underwear.

_Put this on._

I looked at her. It was a tactical uniform. Adrenaline flowed free again.

_Jon will need your help._ _He's in the Cafeteria. Hurry, Drake. They're already headed there._

I zipped up the suit and exploded out the window. Loren was still in my mind. I was scared and I just wanted to protect her.


	8. Chapter 7

**West Coast Issue 7**

Britnie Terrance

**"_Knight in Flaming Armor_"**

Jon Dante's leg was wrapped around mine.

Man, he had some muscular legs. I guess he had to, right? I couldn't feel anything but the volts of electricity pulsing up my spine. It wasn't new, my feelings for him. I had liked him for a while. Last semester was a pain. I had had him in three classes and his withdrawn attitude pulled my curiosity like bees to spring flowers. I was a walking cliché and it made me very upset. And happy.

"Thanks for the coffee…"

His voice was soothing. Everything was right now. I didn't even know where I was.

"You already thanked me for that." I crept in closer. His breath was French Roast. I'm positive mine was also.

"Well, thanks again." His dark brown eyes flashed red. I was fed up with all the flirting and joking. I wanted a kiss.

BOOM!

The cafeteria door burst open.

"Max? What the hell, bro? You broke the doors?" Jon stood up, releasing his wrap around my leg.

"Just here to start." Max was Jon's dorm manager. "It has to start somewhere right?"

"What?" Dante wasn't catching. I was.

Max bull-rushed Jon, lowering his shoulder for a ram. Jon's instincts clicked and he exploded forward, frog-hopping the super-strength attacker.

"Max? What the freak?!" Jon's hands were brightening, his eyes already the crimson only moments ago for a different purpose.

"Jon! We part of the 'hood, man!" Max picked up a table and threw it faster than anybody could have sensed. Jon could. He rolled, the table missing him.

Jon Dante had had enough.

His arms burst into flames, tongues of fire streaming from each pupil.

"That's it Jon, BURN!" Max jumped, colliding with Jon mid-air. Cheering? From where?

I looked to the door. Four more of Jon's roommates stood there. From the looks of happiness at the brawl, I knew they defected also. Isaac, the concussor from Jon's room, let a blast loose on both fighters. Isaac absorbed sunlight and since it was a bit off from sunrise, he had limited power.

None of them saw me sitting in the corner. I capitalized.

Fffzzzzz!

Violet and yellow spiraled through the air as my concussive blasts ripped through the group like a bowling ball. The four went sprawling in all directions.

I clapped, giggling at such a good hit.

"Britnie!" Jon screamed at me, reaching with a fiery arm.

I heard foot rushes behind me. Whipping around, the nerdy roommate of Jon's had an arm in each of his hands. I squealed.

Another of my blasts sent him through the wall, into the bathrooms. I turned and met Max, rushing toward me.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Jon's struggle became vocal, his flaming trail bouncing him off the wall and into me, out of Max's rampage.

I felt pain ricochet off my back and into my neck. A plus, I was in Jon's arms, cradled under a table where we landed.

"You good?" Jon's ruby eyes dwindled.

I nodded.

"Aarrggh!" Max charge over to us. I reached out, Jon copying. A pillar of energy and fire spiraled from us, reversing Max's direction with a vengeance. He flew with such force, his body erupted through the roof.

"JON!" A voice with concern called through the smoke and table fires. Jon's little escapade had started small fires in the cafeteria.

"JON! Freaking answer me!"

"Drake?" Jon answered, helping me out from under the table.

"Whoa, Bud. Am I interrupting you two?" Jon's friend smirked, happy with his own quip.

"Shut up. What you need? Why you here?"

"Lexis sent me." He threw Jon a uniform. "We got trouble."

Drake smiled at me. "So, you helped out this fool?"

I nodded. "I kinda like him."

Drake laughed. "Don't we all?"

Jon pulled off his pants, changing in front of me and Drake. I'm sure I was blushing as I turned around.


	9. One Year Ago: Getting James

**West Coast Issuance**

Lexis Dante

**"_Fin_"**

"Lexis! Bring down this one!"

Beast's deep voice rumbled through the explosions and burning wreckage of the airfield junkyard. Lexis floated, twenty or so feet high, trying to focus her mind on his target.

_Concentrate. You are in control._

The Professor's thoughts calmed her chaotic surroundings.

The Sentinels were everywhere.

It had been an ambush. Scott had landed the Blackbird and the four of them, Scott, Beast, Storm, and herself were supposed to escort him into the secure wing on Davis Monthan Air Force Base. Instead, he had surprised them all. Across the street, he had hidden an army of Sentinels among the wreckage in the bone yard. The Air Force would trash and get parts from their so nobody checked the hunks of covered metal that weren't their days ago.

"Lexis!" Cyclops screamed, ruby blasts leveling the closest robot. "We need your help!"

It seemed to her like a constant march of never-ending mutant destroyers. Trask's creations of death were now being used by a mutant, against his own kind. It made Lexis sick.

_You need to focus your thoughts, Lexis. Concentrate. Stay in the battle._

The nearest Sentinel to the floating girl was crushed under a wave of telekinetic furry. Her mind was clear as she locked on to the Sentinel Beast was holding on to. She read his thoughts, seeing the doctor ripping wires out from under the blue and purple plate metal. In seconds, Lexis was lifting Beast and setting him on the ground while condensing the Sentinels dense metal body into the size of a compact car.

"Thank you, Cerebrix. We have more to contend with." Beast nodded and jumped away.

"Lexis! Your assistance!" Ororo was airborne, sending bolts of lightning into many marching monsters.

Lexis flew over to the raging storm, isolated to a section of the gutted planes and trucks. There were dozens of them, all crushing, all firing.

"We can't do this much longer, Ororo!" Lexis waved her arms, smashing two of the giant exterminators into each other.

"No. We can't. Blast these for me, then we will cover you. You have to locate Robert James!" Storm's eyes flashed from pure white to small discharges of electricity connecting from her irises to the fringes of her flowing hair.

Lexis clenched her eyes, needing to launched one good wave of force down the center of the approaching Sentinels. She felt them. Scanned their radio control devices with her thoughts. The man controlling them, Robert James, was a technopath. A bit like her, his power was isolated to radio waves and other technological control frequencies. His psychic signature was floating around the metallic fiends.

She traced it, seeing the green trace floating on the Astral Plain. It floated in the real world, marking a trail behind a huge 767 jetliner. He was behind it.

"Lexis!"

Cyclops's crimson blast singed her arm and Lexis flew to the right. A violet arm the size of a truck fell past her, blasted Sentinel following right after.

"What were you doing?" Scott may have been in the dark, but he was still in charge. Lexis floated down and landed next to him and Beast. Cyclops continued blasting the huge stream of moving metal.

"Beast. I know where James is!"

He turned his furry head. "Where?"

Lexis pointed. "Behind that broken 767."

"Hurry! Storm and I can hold these. They should all drop after you get him right?" Scott clenched his teeth, cutting the legs out from under three Sentinels at once.

"Yeah!"

"Let's make haste, Lexis." Beast lifted his arms.

She picked up beast with her telekinesis and they both launched skyward.

_Beast, he is blocking all of my telepathy and telekinesis with some sort of psychic nullifying microchip. I think its in his ears because it must be in close proximity to his mind._

Beast nodded. _Throw me at him and I will pull it out. The rest is up to you._

Lexis rocketed toward the jet. She through Beast like a slingshot, stopping herself in mid flight. A blue flash ripped past her and punched a whole through the hull of the jet. Microseconds later, Beast called out with his thoughts.

_Get him! I have removed the chip!_

Lexis let go a maelstrom of psychic shocks, first launching them into the Plane like random missiles, then, once she had focused on Robert James's brain, the pulses of psychic energy homed in and did their work.

In the distance, the red blasts and cracks of lightning ceased as the Sentinels tumbled to the earth, their puppet master incapacitated.

Beast hopped into view, holding Robert James in his arms. Lexis had seen him once in her life, when he had come by the school in Westchester to sell computers to The Professor. In a few minutes, the Professor had found out he was stealing technological advancements with his power. Since then, he had culminated into this mastermind.

Lexis raised her arm and both Beast and James were airborne, floating back to the damaged military escorts. Lexis didn't like the military at all, but Beast had volunteered their assistance and she respected him. She was relieved it was all over.

Later, in the Blackbird headed back to New York, Beast reached across the aisle and rubbed her shoulder.

"You did well, Lexi."

She nodded. Storm chimed in from behind the controls.

"Yes. You did very well, Cerebrix. Without you, I doubt we would have had such a victory."

"It was a team effort." Lexis laughed. Relief and uneasiness.

"Yes, it was." Scott, being the leader. Again.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. Lexis checked Dr. McCoy's mind when the Blackbird was landing in the basketball court.

_You did very well today, Lexis._

They both laughed.


	10. Chapter 8

**West Coast Issue 8**

Loren Perez

"**Dangerous**"

Screams and cries woke me up. My clock read a quarter past four.

Val was gone. I didn't want to get up but my mind questioned what woke me up. Still in bed, I slid up to the blinds and bunched them open. Fires burned in the cafeteria and people were running around outside in the driveway between my dorm building and the complex across the street.

_Loren._

"Ms. Lexis?"

_Yes. My brother and Drake need your help._

I nodded. Ms. Lexis read my mind and knew my answer. I threw my covers off and ran to my closet, yanking my robe from a hanger. Wrapped, I disappeared out the door.

The early morning was cold. People were running everywhere. Our school was around eight-hundred and it was a chaotic mass of fear. Everyone was up, out of their beds trying to male heads or tales of what happened.

"Help!"

A voice to my right screamed. I looked, my eyes adjusting to the blaze across the street. Under a huge piece of cement was a girl. She was about my age.

"Can you help me?!" Panic from her slanted eyes crippled. "Hello?!"

"Yeah!" I snapped back to the disaster and hurried over to her.

"I can't lift this… but."

I drifted back to my training. Eyes shut, I concentrated on the black bacteria in my veins. When I opened my eyes, everything was darker, blacker.

"What is going on?!" I scared the girl more, blood dripping from the side of her mouth.

"Just trust me." I placed my hand on the huge cement slab. The black hue of my palm stretched its way over the surface of the rock. I struggled for control of the little guys, keeping them from turning the victim underneath to dust.

The chunk dissolved into a black powder, floating away on the currents of heat coming from the cafeteria complex.

"Oh my god!" The girl was in excruciating pain. From the look of it, the slab had crushed her lower organs. Internal bleeding wreaking its course. "Am I going to die?" Tears streamed from her blue eyes.

"Not if I have a say-so." I closed my eyes again. This time, I summoned the beautiful contradiction to the prejudice I had been cursed. "This won't hurt, but the after-effects are unsettling."

The girl was still, her legs probably shattered. She didn't reply. I searched my body for the white bacteria. Once under my control, I opened my eyes. I looked her body over, plotting a mental course for them to heal. The girl's eyes beamed white. The white in my hand exploded and the glow changed my vision to a cloudy white.

I felt her body jolt as bones restructured and popped back into joint on the backs of my little power. The skin closed around her legs and then the insides rumbled. In seconds, the girl was whole.

She rolled over and threw up on the sidewalk. That was the only bad part about my power. The bacteria is always rejected by the body and needs a quick exit.

The girl cried.

"You're better. Get out of here and get help if you can. I need to go." I pushed off the sidewalk.

"I can't thank you enough."

I didn't answer. What can you say to something like that?

I sprinted across the street and into the cafeteria. The heat was unlike anything I have ever felt before. I thought my eyebrows vanished in seconds. I bet they did.

"Loren!"

Drake's voice. I started to cry.

"Drake! Ms. Lexis told me you needed me!" I scanned the open room of burning tables and chairs. Plastic burned the building hot. I couldn't see him.

Across the room, I saw his pitch form come blasting over, through the fiery air. He carried two bodies with him. Drake's black hand grabbed me and ripped me out of the building the way I had come. With the weight to great, we tumbled out into the street.

My arm caught as I rolled, popping my wrist and elbow on the asphalt.

"Aaaahhhh!!" I squealed in pain.

"Loren!" Drake flew over to me, lifting me from the ground.

"I think," wincing in pain, I coughed out the words. "I think its dislocated."

"Can you still heal?" His night blend was still covering his entire body.

"I can try. Why? It won't work for me, you know that."

Drake floated over to one of the people he carried out of the burning building. Britnie Terrance. Her arms were bloody, wrinkled with burns. Up her neck and in various spots, her clothes were singed to the charred skin underneath. She looked dead.

"Oh no!" I looked up into Drake's eyes. "Set me next to her."

Once he set me down, a loud crash from the building pulled our attention. Drake and I looked, seeing a form burst from the roof, wood and metal shattering. The fireball engulfing the person sizzled out as it hit my dorm room, crashing through the wall.

Another form screamed, jumping from the rubble. A girl. Blonde hair and the pitch of the scream labeled her Karinn. She landed on the pavement next to us, holding Val.

"Help them!" Karinn's eyes glared at me. Val wasn't burned, just shaken. "Okay you bastard! Time to pay the piper!"

Karinn Smallwood exploded from the street, ripping through floors of the dorm, at an angle, like paper.

Val looked to Britnie and then looked me in the eye. "Karinn had a lot of coffee."


	11. Chapter 9

**West Coast Issue 9**

Jon Dante

"**F*** Me Freddy**"

The heat from the fire warmed my skin, waking me.

My mind replayed the scenario after I had changed. My roommate, Isaac, had recovered. He had shot me and Britnie. We both had collided against a burning wall. She was knocked unconscious, her back on fire. My vision had faded as Val and Karinn came out of the bathroom.

I jumped up, glancing around for Britnie. I was on asphalt.

"Jon, Bro. Calm down. I got you and your princess out." Drake put a hand on my shoulder.

"Where's Britnie!?" My head swam as I struggled to my feet.

Drake helped me up. "Loren just healed her."

My heart was thumping like a base drum. I was vividly scared. Once my mind focused on motor functions, I was able to relax. Britnie was talking with Loren, like nothing had ever been wrong. I hurried over.

"Jon!" She hugged me, doing more for me than anything I could have guessed.

"I'm glad you are okay."

She smiled, her green eyes dancing with flames of the cafeteria. "I wouldn't have been, except for Loren."

"Yeah! She saved her, and then she puked." Val's face went from excited to grossed out. "Over there." She pointed.

I looked passed her and to Loren. She was clenching her jaw in pain, cradling her shoulder. Drake had his arm on her back.

"Dude, I need to get her to the infirmary. Can you and Britnie stay out of trouble until I get back?"

"I doubt that." Val laughed, folding her arms.

I nodded. "Go, Drake."

He wrapped her waist and was gone up in a wisp of air.

"Where are they going?"

The voice was my sister's. I turned and floating down the sidewalk was Lexis. She had two uniforms in her arms. Dr. McCoy was behind her, inches off the pavement. The three of us walked over to meet them. Britnie held my hand in hers.

"Drake is taking her to the-" She interrupted me.

"Infirmary." Lexis looked around, not stopping to focus on anything. "Your roommates. Max, Kavik, Isaac, Aaron. They-"

I nodded as she finished reading my thoughts. I didn't feel anything anymore. Lexis had done it so many times.

"I'm going to try and find them." She closed her eyes.

"Dr. McCoy?" Britnie was looking at the uniforms my sister had given her and Val. "Where do you suppose we change?"

Beast smiled. "Have Jon escort you both to your dorm. I don't want anything happening to you."

"What about the other students?" I scratched my chest. I was not fond of this material. Latex-ie but not as sticky. Lexis had told me Dr. Richards had made these for us. Never met the guy.

"Lexis has given them instructions to stay in their dorms and be on high alert. They are all very capable of defending each other. Now go. Hurry. I don't doubt the young men responsible for this will be back." Beast pointed to the Girl's Dorms.

I nodded. Val giggled and Britnie was blushing. I wasn't going to watch them!? Unless they asked. But I would only watch Britnie. She was hotter than Val. And I liked her.

"Let's go well? I want to beat some bad guys up!" Val hurried away, suddenly stopping. "I wonder if Karinn killed what's-his-face?"

I shrugged. "Huh?"

Val smirked. "Yeah! After Drake saved you two, Val went all monster-movie-in-3-D on that sunbeam guy."

"Dammit!" Karinn had been in agility training with me and Dr. McCoy last semester. She had to take meditation with Lexis this semester because her power has a downside. When she gets pissed, she gets madder than a bleeding girl with no tampons.

_Lexis!_

Her voice entered my mind.

_I already found her. Beast and I are headed over there to calm her. I can't seem to locate those boys!_

I shook my head as I waved Val and Britnie on. I felt fear from Lexis seep into me. I was able to feel her emotion. When she and I were little, her psychic links would always affect my emotions. The Professor can't even explain that one. For the first time in a long while, I felt her feel true anxiety. Uneasiness. Even an ounce of fear.

_What is it, Lexi?_

Paused, sealing her emotions from me. _Nothing._

_Liar!_

_I think its Robert James._

I stopped moving, instantly regretting my probing.

"What's wrong, Jon?" Britnie shook my hand.

"Fuck me, Freddy…" I grabbed Val and Britnie by the waist and launched myself to their dorm. We had to hurry the hell up.


	12. Chapter 10

**West Coast Issue 10**

Drake Ramsey

"_**Thanks, Doc**_"

The air was riddled with ash.

From the sky, the east end of campus, where the cafeteria was, looked like a furnace. Jon really worked that over. I glanced at Loren in my arms as we flew to the infirmary. She was wincing, fighting back tears.

"There it is, Loren. We'll get some painkillers in you and you'll be good as new after the Doc pushes your shoulder back." The wind was cool as I dropped to the sidewalk.

I let her down, gentle to keep from jostling her arm. Her shoulder almost made me gag. It was sunken, about three inches lower than it should have been. It was going to be a new level of pain for her when the Doc fixed her up.

"Thanks for this, Drake." She cradled her shoulder, walking into the building.

The infirmary was built under the offices. I followed Loren as she walked into the building, the sliding doors opening automatically. The lights were already on. Someone was already in here.

"Hold on, Loren." I felt the tingling of my body changing into the black skin of my talent. "Someone is here."

"Oh man! This is really hurting!"

I floated over to the elevator that either went up to the second floor, to the Ms. Lexis and Dr. McCoy's offices, or down, to the three base levels. I pushed down and the elevator hummed to life.

_Dr. McCoy and I are down here, Drake. Bring Loren down. We had to wrestle Karinn to the ground and then bring her here to calm her down._

I was relieved. _Okay. I was scared for a moment._

Ms. Lexis seemed preoccupied. _No its us. The Doc is all warmed up. Hurry._

I waved at Loren. "Come on. Ms. Lexis, Beast and Karinn are down there."

She walked over, then stopped when I said Karinn. "Karinn's down there?"

"Yeah?" I shrugged, the bell of the elevator ringing as the doors opened.

"Is she… upset?"

I didn't get Loren's resisting. Karinn was cool as far as I could remember. She did go crazy when Max and Isaac had attacked in the cafeteria, but who wouldn't?

"Dr. McCoy and Lexis are down there. Everything will be okay." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in the elevator.

As we lowered to Base Level 3, a roaring grew in volume. I looked at Loren as the elevator came to a stop. The roaring was chilling my spine. Loren shook her head, uneasy.

"I tried to tell you." She backed against the wall as the doors opened.

"RRRRRRrruuuuaaaaahhhhh!"

Karinn was going completely berserk. Ms. Lexis was floating in the middle of the infirmary, arms stretched out trying to catch the frantic girl. Beast was as agile as Karinn was, but not as fast. She jumped from wall to wall like they were sticky paper, feral eyes and human teeth bared.

"We almost have her! Get Loren onto the gurney in the corner!" Ms. Lexis lerched out with both arms, smirking. "GOTCHA!"

The tumbling Karinn tripped as she ran across the whitewashed ceiling, leaving holes where she punched through to create a grip. Beast tackled her and they both fell to the floor.

"Rrruuaahh… RRRRUUUAAAAHHH!"

"Help me, Drake."

I was staring. Loren called me over to help her. I had never seen a mutant like that. In Current Events and Sociological Mutants, Dr. McCoy would go over powerful mutants he and the other X Men had fought, but Karinn was scarier than almost all of his stories.

"Drake?"

"Right!" I flew over and lifted Loren's legs onto the bed so she could lie down flat.

"HELLO DRAKE RAMSEY. HELLO LOREN PEREZ." The robotic voice grew louder as hydraulic lifts and gears moved the Doc over to us. "SCANNING LOREN PEREZ. DETERMINING TISSUE DAMAGE. CALCULATING CORRECTIVE MEASURES. SOLUTION FOUND."

Forge had designed the Doc and built him. He was very cool. Doc would charge in a ceiling unit and when someone would need help, he would come right over and perform any medical procedure that was programmed into it with computer accuracy. Forge built the Doc so well, he had to shut him off because the Doc was trying to remove and improve Forge's leg and arm.

"PLEASE STEP BACK DRAKE RAMSEY. RELAX LOREN PEREZ OR APPROPRIATE STIMULANT WILL BE ADMINISTERED. CORRECTING DISLOCATED SHOULDER."

Three robotic arms unhitched and descended from the Doc. One clasped Loren's wrist, one pressed against the front of her shoulder, and the last grabbed right above the elbow. All three arms had soft padding on the clasps' interiors so as not to hurt their patient.

Loren stretched out her good arm toward me. "Drake, hold my hand!" Her eyes were slanted. I could tell she was afraid. I floated over and grabbed it.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

I felt the pop in my hand. It was excruciating not being able to take the pain away from her. I hated it.

"PROCEDURE COMPLETE. ADMINISTERING ANTI-INFLAMMATORY AND PAIN KILLER."

A forth arm appeared, sticking a tiny needle into Loren's arm. The intensity in Loren's face subsided. I still wanted to punch Doc for hurting her but reason took my mind back.

"PATIENT REQUIRES 72 HOURS OF IMMOBILITY. REMAIN STILL LOREN PEREZ. A MEDICAL SLING WILL BE APPLIED FOR YOUR RECOVERY."

I started to laugh.

"Great." Loren rolled her eyes, beads of sweat on her forehead. "I'm going to look like I broke it."

"As long as you are okay." Ms. Lexis was standing behind me. Dr. McCoy and Karinn walked over. She was normal again.

"You looked like you needed some chocolate, Karinn." Loren joked, trying to keep Karinn from feeling humiliation.

Karinn smirked. "Well, if you have some."

Everyone chuckled.

Doc finished tying Loren up in a sling and retracted all of his arms. "THANK YOU FOR COOPERATING. GET WELL SOON." My eyes followed him as he mazed his way on the track, back to his charging post.

"Its imperative we return to the surface. Those young men have no doubt, taken advantage of our absence." Beast motioned to the door.

"Here, take these." Ms. Lexis reached her arm out and opened a cabinet against the far wall. Two uniforms floated over. "We will need your help Karinn. Take it easy, Loren."

"I'm fine!" Loren jumped off the bed and started to take off her sling.

"PATIENT IS NONCOMPLIANT WITH INSTRUCTED RECOVERY PROCEDURE." Doc beeped to life. The five of us hurried out of the infirmary, laughing.


	13. Chapter 11

**West Coast Issue 11**

Britnie Terrance

"**On the Front**"

Jon, Val, and I landed in front of the Main Gate leading on campus. Ms. Lexis had told us to wait there, that the outer defenses were being covered by the automated guns and the rest of the students. We were to hold the weakest part of the wall around the school. The main gate was the weakest because parents and officials would come by and any hatches for guns or the like would be a… problem.

"My suit feels like it should be sticky, but its not." Val kept rubbing her arms.

Jon stared, eyes fixed on the 12 foot gate. "The suits are Smart Suits. One of Dr. McCoy's friends designed them. They keep us cool and adapt to whatever power we have." Jon snapped his fingers and fire crawled up his arms. "See?"

We nodded.

I charged my palms, the violet energy glowing in heat and light. More light was emitting from my right. Val had both of her arms enveloped in the energy transformation she was born with.

"Nice! I would have vaporized my favorite bracelet if we didn't get these suits." She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Now that everyone has their power checked, keep your eyes peeled." Jon turned to face the gate, arms turning off.

I was felt completely out of place. Everything was wrong. We had not graduated yet, so technically we shouldn't have been wearing the X Men suits. We hadn't had a decent briefing with Dr. McCoy or Ms. Lexis. Some of our own had betrayed us to a man that terrified our headmistress and her brother. And on top of all that, it was almost 4 a.m. and those bastard roommates of Jon's interrupted the one kiss I had been trying to get from that pyrokinetic rebel since I first moved here!

"You okay, Britnie?"

Jon's voice pulled me out of my frustration. "What?"

He pointed to my hands. Strands of energy-like discharges were spiraling up my arms. Small strands of energy were shooting 12 inches away from my torso. I blushed.

"Sorry." I calmed myself, letting the energy subside.

He grabbed my hand once the power was gone. "What's up?"

"I don't want to tell you. It's stupid." I really wanted to tell him. Really.

Jon grabbed my other hand. "Tell me. I want you one hundred percent covering my back."

I wanted him to pursuit this. I wanted Jon Dante to ask why I was upset.

"Tell me, Britnie."

Val… she interrupted. Like normal. "She upset because she wanted you to-"

"Val!" I yelled at her. She smiled, walking a few steps away. "Its nothing we should be talking about right now, Jon. We need to be alert." Val had frustrated me. I pulled my hand away from his.

Flood lights filled the courtyard with white light. Val was silhouetted against the brilliance and we both covered our eyes. Jon would have if he wasn't facing me.

"X Men! This is your day of reckoning! You will answer for your crimes!"

The voice sent shivers to every muscle I had. Val hurried next to us. "What is it?"

Seeming to respond to her question, more sets of lights beamed down. One, two, three, four. When they stopped, over a dozen sets had turned on. The three of us couldn't see a thing.

"Fuck this!" Jon ignited his arms and launched a plume of fire into the first set of lights activated. Shattering glass revealed one of the worst nightmares I had ever seen face to face. I had realized them from Current Events with Dr. McCoy. The metallic features, dark purple colored over a frame meant to look like a helmet, and blue armor plates resembling human muscle. The most insulting thing on these monsters.

"I'm almost sad I turned out the light." Jon wasn't humorous right now.

"What do we do?" Val's voice cracked, fear at its peak in her tone.

"You run. Or stand there and die. Either way, I am coming in. I have an appointment with Lexis Dante." The loud voice was coming from the Sentinel Jon had hit.

"Stay the hell away from my sister, James!" Jon had fire burning up his back, arms and chest. His scarlet eyes licked the air with tongues of fire. I had never seen him so furious.

The speaking Sentinel stepped up to the gate and bent over the steel bars, simulating human action and setting something inside the gate. Val and I watched as the shape turned into a person. They walked up the driveway, right up to where the lights from the monstrous robots separated the darkness. He wasn't in view.

"You must be Jon Dante." It was the Sentinels voice without a robotic tone.

"Leave here now and I won't burn you into vapor!" Jon pulsed, fire escaping his body in little wisps.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I have spent a long time planning this." His voice made me want to turn and run. I felt like I had no powers at all.

I saw his arm, black in the night, raise and snap his fingers. Suddenly, screams all around the school echoed in the distance. The other students!

"Jon! The students!" Val screamed, reacting before I could.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" The inferno blazing around Jon channeled through his body and out his extended arms, toward Robert James in the shadows. A blue force shield appeared around the villain, the fire disintegrating around him. The orange glow illuminated his body, just enough so we saw a single flash of his grinning face.

The screams and calls continued, lights appearing all around the wall and fences like the ones in front of us.

"Its time to receive what your sister has brought upon you!" James snapped his fingers and the Sentinel he was riding responded. Its eyes flashed a golden light, then erupting in a blast of concussive energy. I watched in horror as Jon was blown at least fifty feet away, flying through the air. A crater remained, sizzling where he had stood.

"Nooooo!" Purple light flashed in front of me and all I remember is that Sentinel falling back, headless and sparks. I was in a rage.


	14. Chapter 12

**West Coast Issue 12**

Loren Perez

_**"Guns A' Blazing"**_

After Karinn and I changed, we hurried up to the surface level, my shoulder still thumped, aching with trauma. Still, I followed Drake out from under the Infirmary. Once outside, he zipped around behind me and lifted me in the air. Ms. Lexis lifted Dr. McCoy and Karinn and the five of us lifted high in the air.

The scene was ghastly.

Recognized from photographs in Dr. McCoy's class, Sentinels were locked in fierce battles with the students of our school, all around the perimeter. Flashes of concussive blasts and icy flashes, sometimes, even lightning from various powers were shattering the machine intruders. The night was alive with destruction.

"Why are the guns not firing?" I screamed to Ms. Lexis, a few feet above me and Drake.

"It's James!" Ms. Lexis called out, turning and heading for the front gate.

Drake turned, his grip around my waist tightening. He whispered into my ear, his words mixing with the howling wind.

"I will protect you. Stay back and only come in for healing." Drake's deep voice was soothing.

I wanted to fight, to unleash the Bark Bacteria inside. I needed cover, if only to keep Drake from worrying, but I would help. Even the boy I cared about wouldn't stop me from that.

Clearing the large Women's Dormitories, the Front Entrance slid into view.

I wasn't that close with any of the upper classmen as much as Karinn or Drake, but they were still students, and when I saw Britnie, her eruptive blasts firing from her torso and extended arms in a brilliant rage, a fire started inside me. I can't imagine how Ms. Lexis or Dr. McCoy felt.

_Here's the plan. Karinn, you are about to take the best Powers Control test of your life. You will form up with Beast and help defend Britnie and Valerie. My brother Jon is off to the far right, in front of the burning cafeteria. He is hurt. _

I was about to offer to heal him, but Ms. Lexis was our leader for a reason.

She continued. _Drake, you fly Loren over to him and patch him up. After that, she will protect him as he comes to. Hurry over to the front and night-blend, watching for any one who needs an evac to Loren and Jon's position._

She had spoken to all of us at one time. This was for real. No exam. No training session, we were called to help. We would help.

Drake pealed away from them and we accelerated towards the inferno that used to be the cafeteria. As we lowered, I caught sight of Jon's body, sprawled on the cement.

"Oh my god…" Drake drew a breath and held it. Jon and Him were roommates, and friends from how Drake acted. "This is not right."

I looked up, seeing Drake's chin from where he was cradling. His skin had become black, eyes filmed over with lightly glowing yellow. I could still see the concern in his countenance.

"I can help him, Drake. Set me next to him."

We set down next to Jon, his chest rising in panicked gasps. His shoulder was dislocated, knee cap shattered, and one of his femurs was protruding from ripped skin, a pool of red underneath him.

"Hey, Drake." Jon saw us, winking.

Drake floated over, recoiling as he saw the damage. "Whoa Bro, you got yourself in a big mess."

"Your girl cleans up well, I hear." He smirked a pathetic grin on one of the corners of his mouth.

"This is going to hurt, Jon." My eyes already were clouding, "and you are going to puke your insides up."

Jon smirked. "Sounds good."

He was crazy.

His bones and back popped as the white bacteria crept along his veins. I focused, pumping more and more through the pores in my hand into his skin. The microscopic surgeons continued to fill him. I had to use more and more until I used more than I had on any one person. Ever.

New injuries were revealed as his other arm snapped. It must have been broken. Drake cringed with each grotesque sound.

"My god, Jon. What the hell happened?"

I heard him as I continued to steer the little workers along Jon's injuries. Soon, his broken body was whole again, and I hurried to my feet for the approaching vomiting.

Jon burped, then shot onto his side, vomiting a large puddle of bile and bacteria. Whatever he ate for dinner was among the vileness. He puked another two times before he rolled onto his back and winced, letting out the most horrendous yell.

"Son of a bitch!" Jon jumped to his feet and stretched his back, pausing to rub his leg where the bone had punctured. "You are amazing!" He smiled at me.

"Okay, Jon. Let's get back to the front. Everyone is fighting." Drake pointed and Jon's arms erupted into bright fire.

I squealed, stepping back.

"What's your name?" Jon leaned forward, waiting for my reply.

"Loren Perez."

"I love you." He chuckled, mocking the tense situation.

I shook my head, grinning. "Taken."

"Me too." He jumped in a monstrous arch, a tail of heat and fire trailing behind.

Drake kissed my hand and flew after him, not saying anything.

I didn't want him to. Anything dramatic would have scared us both.

And I was hurrying after them both anyway.


	15. Chapter 13

**West Coast Issue 13**

_**"Winning is Still Losing: Part I"**_

Jon unleashed a pillar of fire, Britnie a blast of energy.

The Sentinels continued their onslaught. The two unleashed blast after blast, trying to retard the constant invasion of the robotic assault. Jon was seeing a pattern in the unending attack. Some Sentinels were running on robotic pilot, but a few were anthropomorphic, dodging the fire and concussive counters. Since Lexis, Dr. McCoy and the others had arrived, Robert James had retreated, hiding behind marching lines of mutant extermination machines.

"Jon!" Britnie screamed, holding both arms skyward. Her blasts snaked outward from her torso, like homing missiles of wild power. Each collision with the metal Sentinel was deafening, lower-pitched, making Jon's ears pop like an overbearing subwoofer.

"Thanks…" Jon nodded to her.

She smiled back, throwing her head back and wincing. Britnie felt the energy leaving her body and she focused her thoughts on the two Sentinels behind Jon.

"Back in the fight, Jon!" Britinie scolded him, relaxing after the other two attackers fell.

Jon nodded, flexing his leg muscles and jumping onto the shoulders of the next Sentinel. His eyes filled with luminescent crimson as he unleashed a thin blast of fire, almost like a spear, ripping through the robot's head. As the robot fell, Jon back-flipped high, giving himself room to fire at the nearest pair of Sentinels, killing them in the same manner. He landed in front of Britnie, smirking.

"I am in the fight." Jon dusted his shoulder, mocking the warning form her.

Britnie screamed, neck locking upward. The torrent of bright energy ripped from her body and shattered another trio of approaching enemies.

"This isn't a game!" Britnie scowled at Jon, not amused by his carefree attitude. "We are the front! Focus or we are-"

Jon launched himself like a rocket, his pre-cognitive senses triggering him to yank Britnie out of harm's way. He collided with her, trying to be gentle but failing entirely. The pair rolling, getting bruised and cut by the asphalt in the turnabout where cars drive around the fountain entrance to the school.

Jon reached under Britnie's arms, this time working on gracefulness. She winced, grabbing him as he helped her up.

"Why did you do that?" Britnie rubbed her head, blood dripping from road rash on her temple and hand.

The two looked back to where Britnie was attacking from, seeing only a fiery crater.

"Thanks." Britnie continued to hold her arms around Jon's neck from when he helped her up.

"Its not over yet." Jon smirked. His senses fired again and he tightened his arms around Britnie's waist, launching them both into the air not one second before a missile hit where they stood, creating a second crater.

~o~

Valerie's arms were elongated into three-foot blades from her elbow to the tip of the blade. He power was developing, but in this fight, she knew whatever she could do, she needed to fight.

She saw Jon and Britnie jump away, narrowly missing a huge missile from the Sentinels. They seemed to never stop coming. Inside her, she wished they had been inside a city. Maybe the National Guard or Army would have come to rescue or help. Val though about the light show this must have been giving off.

"To your left!" Dr. McCoy yelled at her, pointing to a line of Sentinels that were progressing through the entrance and into the main street off the campus. "Karinn and I will assist you!" He and Karinn were about thirty yards behind her.

Val smiled, feeling ingenious about her idea on how to take them all out at once. With Jon and Britnie gone, she had to help stop the flow of incoming giants until Ms. Lexis could find the Puppet Master.

"Here I go!"

Val charged, dropping both energy-blades her hands had changed into to one side of her as she moved around slow-firing lasers.

"Val!" Dr. McCoy yelled after her. Him and the feral Karinn hurried after her. "Karinn! Attack!"

Upon entering her Instinct Stage, Beast knew Karinn was almost completely disconnected from reality in a rational way. Almost a complete animal, he powers rested in her ability to let go and become a darker side of herself. She only understood a few choice phrases that Beast had instilled in her after hours of bloody training. He had scares to prove it.

But now, Dr. Hank McCoy watched, trailing behind two of his students as Valerie cut metallic feet from the Sentinels and Karinn jumped from shoulder to shoulder, punching chunks of hardware from the invaders' heads. He himself tripped the remaining leg, toppling the colossi to form a wall of bodies to try and ebb the flow.

"Perfect! Continue at this pace, Girls!" Beast hurried behind, keeping foot with the slicing and bashing. After a dozen broken robots, they learned not to bottleneck and the Sentinels fanned out, stepping over the lower wall to the sides of the entrance.

"Val! Come back! Fall back to the main street!" To Beast's horror, the she couldn't hear. "Valerie!"

Nothing.

Val heard nothing, chopping a thirteenth and fourteenth. When they wobbled and delayed their fall, Val paused seeing something was wrong. She turned and saw Dr. McCoy and Karinn yards back.

"Val!" She heard her professor scream for her as the monstrous robots collapsed in on her.

Val opened her mouth to scream, but nothing emerged. No sound gave way to her terror that gripped her chest and made breathing impossible. She crossed her arms, blades shrinking back into her hands as she braced herself for a painful end.

~o~

Drake froze, midair.

The footless Sentinels toppled over themselves, crushing Valerie underneath. In the back of his mind, he knew all of them would get hurt, but he didn't think anyone would die. Against his judgment, he speculated at her body's condition under the tons of machinery. Could Loren heal her if he got her out? He had to try.

"Dr. McCoy! Can you and Karinn dig her out?" Drake called over to where the blue professor and crouched girl stood, motionless in astonishment like he was.

Beast nodded. "Yes!" The blue fur and pink and navy blue suit were off in a flash, hurling large chunks of the Sentinels at their robotic comrades.

Drake wanted to help, wanted to land and start fishing through the rubble, but he would only get in the way. He felt powerless, until he could whisk Valerie's body over to where he had left Loren. He would save her. He had to.

The digging and hurling was slow, the Sentinels' march never pausing. Drake floated, watching Dr. McCoy and Karinn start to be overrun. Drake could watch no longer. Approaching and forming a semi-circle around the tankers, Drake attracted the attention of one of the Sentinels preparing to fire at the Beast.

"Shoot me you son of a bitch!" Drawing the laser fire, Drake flew from where he was, around the inner perimeter of the robots, using the laser meant for him to level the monsters.

"Good form, my Boy!" Dr. McCoy continued throwing metal.

Without warning, an eruption where Karrin and Beast were digging sent them flaying away, shrapnel and debris littering the air. Drake stopped in the air shielding his eyes from the shards of Sentinel. He felt the sharpness cutting into his arms and sides. The pain was a fire in multiple coals, singing and drawing blood.

Then his heart sank.

He looked back, expecting to see a crater where an attacker had fired a missile, destroying whatever was left of Valerie and injuring Dr. McCoy and Karinn. That was not the case.

Amid the cleared wreckage, Valerie stood, a pure being of energy that had before been limited to limbs. She was alive.

~o~


	16. Chapter 13 PII

**West Coast Issue 13.5**

_**"Winning is Still Losing: Part II"**_

Karinn landed hard, blood trickling from open wounds of shrapnel that had lacerated her flesh. He adrenaline, the substance pumping through her blood was subsiding. Her roommate Britnie had joked once, calling it "Jekyll Juice". Karinn hopped to her feet and swung around, her jagged motion trying to keep her senses sharp and the energy in her flowing.

"Are you well, Karinn?" Dr. McCoy's voice called through the cloudy humming in her ears. The adrenaline slowed her recognition. Her hearing returned after a dull ringing peeked then fell in her head.

The girl nodded, her vision catching a glimpse of blue fur in her peripheral.

"I… I…." Karinn struggled to hold the power, the ferocity. Her roar was agonizing.

"Evade!" His voice cut through the fog, and Karinn reacted on instinct, as in their training.

She rolled sideways, the asphalt rumbling.

Beast ran by, picking her up by her waist and jumping free of multiple more rumblings.

"Drake! Sentinels are landing, overrunning our position." Beast had her over his shoulder, her body in rough shape. "Everybody fall back!"

Beast could feel Karinn's blood dripping down his back. She had been pretty banged up. After her adrenaline waned, she would feel every bit of pain. Hopefully by then, she would be in the Infirmary.

"Drake! Run Karinn to the Infirmary!" Beast held Karinn high and a black wisp flew by and carried her away.

He jumped high, swinging off a lamp and gaining further height. Corner of his eye, Jon was holding Britnie, coming down for a landing then jumping right back into the air. A glowing body, crimson and shades of purple and pink, ran on the cement, leaving a burning trail in her wake. Beast realized, Valerie was alive, and her mutation was stronger.

~o~

Jon stopped the retreat, setting Britnie down and turning.

Beast formed up on his right, Valerie, glowing like an irradiated corpse on his left. "Where's my sister, Doc?"

His blue head shook. "I Haven't the foggiest. She is doing what she knows is best."

Jon's eyes filled red. "We are getting creamed."

"We will fight, Jon Dante. We must."

"We need to get out of here!" Val screamed.

It was too late. Jon fell, a crippling weight crushing his body flat against the street. Then Dr. McCoy and Britnie and Val all fell, crushed and held prisoner by some invisible force.

"Nice try, guys, but we were going to win anyway."

It was Aaron.

His gravity wells were crippling them all as he walked out of the shadows, arms stretch like a magician.

"Yeah, you might have lasted that long, but we aren't robots." Max stepped up from behind him. He walked over to where Jon was. "You…"

Jon was engulfed with rage. His eyes were burning, skin red as a stovetop. Flames licked high into the air over him like a bonfire.

"Let him up, Aaron." Max waved.

Aaron nodded and Jon jumped to his feet. It was useless. Max punched him once and Jon flew hundreds of feet backwards, into the burning rubble of the cafeteria.

"Jon!"

Britnie yelled after him.

~o~

Loren watched from behind a shrub close by.

Now was her chance. She was ready. She had never tried something like this but it was worth a try. She felt the Black bacteria summoning, filing forward into her fingertips. Loren crept closer and placed her open palms on the pavement, plotting out a course for the deadly creatures to travel. Black veins of death streaked across the blacktop, toward Max and Aaron.

"Aaron! Watch it!" Max spotted her jumping and colliding with Aaron, knocking him out of the way of the slow-moving bacteria.

The X Men now free, jumped to their feet, ready to fight. Loren ran to group with them.

"That was a great distraction." Val nodded, still a bright lantern of glowing power.

Loren hung her head, adjusting her sling. "It wasn't a distraction."

"Okay ladies, we need to get Jon and start getting the rest of the students to the Infirmary until Lexis contacts us." Beast pointed toward the Administration Building, motioning for Britnie, Valerie and Loren to hurry that way. "I will grab Jon and meat you guys there. If you see Drake, tell him to call for a full retreat."

The three girls nodded, running.

~o~

Britnie and the other two girls waited in front of the Administration building, the automatic guns firing nonstop atop the five stories. In random locations, fiery bodies of Sentinels attempting to land fell, shredded by the gunfire defense.

"Where is Ms. Lexis?" Valerie's voice was echoing, her body still in full flux.

Britnie shrugged. "No idea. Stay alert." She noticed Loren, wincing. "You should go inside."

Loren shook her head. "I'm waiting until Drake gets back."

The girls had met him in front, after he deposited Karinn to the Doc and had given him Dr. McCoy's orders. He was a herald, calling the other students to return to the bunker beneath the school.

"Look!" Val pointed a bright finger.

In the distance, Jon's smoldering body was unharmed, him immunity to fire had protected him. Beast was singed, black splotches of his fur were still smoking. Britnie was containing a strange urge to run over and examine Jon herself. To make sure he was fine with her own eyes.

"Drake is issuing the retreat, Dr. McCoy." Loren spoke up, right as he approached them.

"Well done, Ladies. Loren, will you come with me inside as I take him in? You might be able to help the Doc." Beast started toward the double glass doors.

"Hold up!"

Aaron's voice was followed by entrapment for everyone at the building's entrance. His arms applied the pressure to gravity wells over each person as he floated in, bringing Max in behind him until they were both standing amidst the group.

"You won't get away this time." Aaron smiled.

On top the building, the gun seized up, then turned down toward the group. Now offline, Sentinels slowly landed around them, creating a perimeter. Beast wasn't afraid of the young mutants or the Sentinels, but the man controlling the gun. Of the robotic guards around them, one stepped forward and dropped to its knees. The Sentinel's chest opened and stepping out, onto the street, was Robert James himself.

~o~

Jon was unconscious. Britnie, Valerie, Loren and Beast were all trapped under Aaron's treacherous gravity manipulation. If Drake or Lexis approached, Robert James could kill them all with Aaron, the Sentinels, or the gun above the roof. It was grim.

Loren was stomach down, the pressure from her captor sending shivers of pain through her shoulder. She felt like an anvil was pressing on her back. Despite the pain, she scanned the sky, knowing if Drake was up there, she wouldn't be able to see him anyway.

_Loren…_

Ms. Lexis's voice in her head had never been so welcomed. Loren projected her thoughts, keeping her face as normal as possible.

_I'm here._

Ms. Lexis's presence in her mind was evident as she searched her thoughts for the situation.

_Okay, Loren. I have a plan, but I need your help._

_Anything Ms. Lexis. Let's get these guys._

The telepath projected the plan like a movie into her mind. It was risky, but it was possible.

_You think you can handle that?_

Loren smiled in her mind. _Sure thing. _

~o~

"Hello, Hank. How have you been?"

Robert James paced, waiting for something.

"What is it you want, James?" Beast frowned, his chin scraping the ground.

"Small talk until that bitch, Lexis comes for an attempted rescue." He paused, arms behind his back. He leaned over, looking Beast in the eye. "She has a lot to answer for."

Beast turned away. "I will not speak to you. Whatever you will do, it will be absent my suffering."

James laughed. "What a stoic creature you are, Hank! Do what you want. I will wait right here until Lexis comes."

"She will beat you."

Britnie's voice interrupted their conversation.

"My Darling, you are beautiful, but ignorant." James smiled. "I have something precious to her." He motioned for Aaron to apply pressure on Jon Dante's motionless frame.

At first, nothing was visible. Suddenly, snapping under the gravity, Jon's two feet which we facing up, his body on its back, broke, flattening on the asphalt with a grotesque jerk.

"STOP!" Britnie felt tears run down her face in less than a second.

James turned to her. "Apparently, he is precious to you also."

"That was a mistake."

Loren interrupted this time.

"Can a man have a simple conversation without interruption? Do they teach any manners at this school?" Robert James whirled around and looked Loren in her eyes.

They were black as night.

With a loud crash, all the Sentinels fell, Black Bacteria disintegrating their feet. Max and Aaron yelled in agony as their feet melted away. Robert James spun in a circle to see veins of black moving toward him like deadly ants. He turned to look at the gun above them. A black streak curved its way upward, only one story between it and the gun. Then he felt her grip.

~o~

Lexis bolted in, Drake Ramsey close behind her. Her arm was extended, a telekinetic grip tightening around Robert James's neck. She waved her arm and all the Sentinels flew out of sight. Max and Aaron, writhing in pain, also flew over the wall, yards away. Free of the gravity manipulation, everyone stood. Britnie rushed over, crouching next to Jon's broken body.

Lexis Dante set down in front of James. "What should I do to you?"

James smirked, his body a good height above the ground. "Whatever you are thinking, know this. You will not die so easily."

"What does that mean?" Lexis tightened her grip.

Wincing, James's eyes rolled back in his head. "You will see. But first-"

"But what!" Lexis stretched his arms and legs outward.

"First…" He swallowed hard. "First, I must repay the one who foiled this plan."

"You will do nothing of the-"

Lexis's voice was drowned by gun fire. Time slowed. The black street erupted with shots from the gun above. A trail cut toward Loren Perez. Two holes ripped through her abdomen, painting red against the sidewalk. Lexis waved her arm and the gun flew off, ripped from its mount.

A lone Sentinel descended and landed between Robert James and Lexis Dante, extending one arm and ejecting a green cloud into Lexis's face. Her eyes slammed shut, burning with searing agony.

James dropped to the ground.

Amid the chaos, James climbed onto the Sentinel's arm and it separated, firing away with a rocket.

Drake was already cradling Loren before she could fall. It was a mess. The .50 caliber gunfire had put two holes in her stomach the size of fists. She was already dead.

"Get away from the Sentinel!" Dr. McCoy screamed, grabbing Jon and Britnie and jumping clear. Lexis flew back, like a rubber band had withdrew her. Drake carried Loren's lifeless body into the air and Val dropped to one knee, completely engulfed but unharmed by the self-destruct.

The explosion shredded the Administration Building and the remaining Sentinels shutdown.


	17. Chapter 14

**West Coast Issue 14**

_**"One and Two of the Five"**_

"How could this have happened, Hank?"

Charles Xavier sat, looking through the large window pane, separating him and Dr. McCoy from the Clean Room. Three robots worked, sewing, replacing, repairing and bringing life back to where disastrous circumstances had demolished. Lexis Dante lay unconscious, her eyes wrapped in an antibacterial wrap, the status of her eyes still unsure. Robert James's escape had left her eyes swollen and bleeding from the gas. Her brother, Jon, was being stitched in numerous places by automatic hands of the Doc, his torso wrapped, harboring many broken ribs. Karrin also, was being tied back together by robotic needles.

"No one could have predicted his escape." Beast stood tall, putting his glasses back on from cleaning the lenses. "The outcome was horrific."

The two men turned their vision to a separate room, across the viewing room in the Med-lab. A body lay under a white cover.

"I fear our loss has not been fully realized until everyone his awake." Charles rubbed his forehead. "Some loss is too much, but it might have been worse."

"Worse than this?" Hank looked him in the eyes, one blue hand extended towards Loren Perez, under the sheet.

Xavier grabbed Beast's palm. "Without your tutelage, you and I both know there would have been more white sheets."

"They were my students, Charles. She was my responsibility. My loss." Dr. Hank McCoy turned from Charles, back to the Clean Room, starring at Lexis as she stayed, motionless. He could feel the delicate touch of Professor Xavier touching his mind.

_My friend, the way we continue to persevere, to win, is to remember those we have lost with respect. We console the grieving, and guide the next. We will because we must. It is our response to a world with enemies that want to break us._

Beast tightened his grip around Professor Xavier's hand.

~o~

Forge worked tirelessly, directing and repairing his massive crew of robotic construction workers like a hive of bees. Multiple sizes of bots from small creatures that screwed to larger ones who riveted. Charles had called him in for repairs at the West Coast School for Gifted Youngsters, but after two days of around the clock labor from beings that didn't tire or need breaks, they had just cleared the rubble around the cafeteria and administration buildings.

"Keep pace." Forge called to the machinery, locking in a vocal command to proceed until finished.

He was happy to help, especially after what had happened. It was the least, he had told himself. In the corner of his vision, standing before the new Admin Building, somebody floated down from the sky, landing in front of him.

"Your name is Forge, right?" The boy was in his early twenties, if that.

He nodded. "Call me Jonathan."

"My name is Drake. I was wondering if I could help?" He stared, unwavering into Forge's eyes.

He could tell there was something wrong with the boy. "Well, as you can tell, these guys have it under control."

Drake nodded, turning to look at the robots build. "Anything, though. Really. I'll help with everything, er…. I mean anything."

Forge shook his head. "Drake, were you involved with the skirmish?" He scratched at his trim beard.

"Yes, it was bad… I, need to help."

Drake was breaking.

"I will take care of things here, Drake. I think it would be best for you to go see the Professor. He can help with what you are going through." Forge put a hand on his shoulder. "I was in a few battle myself. It will get better."

Drake's eyes gathered moisture. "Did you lose somebody? Somebody you could have saved? Somebody you loved?"

Forge nodded. "Yes."

Drake nodded, tears falling silent in streaks. "Do you know where the Professor is?"

Forge nodded. "He is in the Med Lab with Hank."

~o~

"Hank, close the screen to Loren Perez. Drake Ramsey is on his way." Charles patted Beast's forearm.

Hank closed the shutters and turned to the door.

Drake floated in and set down. "Hello, Professor, Dr. McCoy. I need to talk to you about what's being done to catch James."

Xavier rolled forward, eyes looking deep into Drake's red eyes. "When we begin to formulize a strategy, you will be present. You are an X Men now, Drake. And as such, team work is key. Our team is healing."

"We can be strategizing while they heal, right?" Drake clenched a fist.

Charles leaned back in his chair. "First, we make sure our team is back to full health."

Drake snapped. "We can't be back to full health! She's dead!" He bolted over to the room controls and hit the button to open the Morgue. "You must not know that because you can't read her mind. It's because she's dead! She's dead because the defenses here sucked! She's dead because we had piss training! She's dead because we were unprepared! She's dead and we can't bring her back!"

"Dealing with loss is a staple in our lives, Drake. Attacking each other is not the right way to deal with it." Professor Xavier focused on him.

"Then let's get out there and find James! He is responsible!"


	18. Chapter 15

**West Coast Issue 15**

Jon Dante

_**"Son of a Bitch"**_

Three power drills bore into my torso.

"He is coming to." My sister's voice was combining from six separate echoes in my head to one audible tone. "You're okay, Jon."

"What the hell, Lexi?" I drew a breath, denied air and granted punch-in-the-ribs agony. "Damn that Max Taylor. I'm gonna roast his dick for fun…"

"Easy, Jon." The Professor's voice. I guess he was here. Of course he would be. "We are glad you and Karinn are well."

"We?" I joked, opening my eyes finally to see Dr. McCoy and Professor X by the door.

"Me too, you moron." Lexis voice. Coming from my right. I looked over and she was on her back, staring at the ceiling in her own bed. Her eyes were wrapped in white cloth.

"Are you okay, Lexi?" With one disastrous attempt, I struggled to sit up. Denied again, falling back to the high-bed.

_Do not overreact or I'll sent psychic blasts into you so fast, your ribs will feel like warm cocoa on a winter day, understand?_

I smiled. _Yes… what is it, Lexi._

"Are you feeling well enough to walk, Karinn?" Dr. McCoy walked over to his prodigy, resting a palm on her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just feel cold and tired." Karinn sat on her table to my other side, wrapped in a blanket.

"You lost a lot of blood. Two pints. Lets get you some food." Professor Xavier rolled to the door and opened it. "Hank, lets give them a moment alone."

Dr. McCoy helped Karinn up and the professor shut the door on their way out.

I floated up and gently turned to face Lexis, sitting up straight. A perk with a telekinetic sister. Not straining to sit was very nice.

"Hey, why isn't Loren in here, healing and shit? Is she being patched up too?" I rubbed my side, gentle as to not upset its momentary comfort.

Lexis floated up, setting across from me, bandages keeping her from seeing anything. "Listen, Jon. The fight against James went very badly after Max knocked you out."

"How bad? Is Britnie alright?" Her stalling was scaring me for the first time. "Just tell me, Lexi."

She exhaled, turning her head away. "Jon, Loren Perez is dead, and I…"

"What?" I froze, my mind bolting to Drake

"She was killed helping me free everyone else, including Britnie, from James and those boys that betrayed us."

I could touch the regret in her voice with both hands.

"Sis, this wasn't your fault." I touched her leg. "It was nobody but Robert James."

She nodded. "I will come to see that, but for now, I can't help but feel responsible."

I squeezed her knee. "Its cool. We'll heal up, then go catch that son of a bitch and make him cry like a kid."

"Jon…"

Her voice cracked. "I'm blind, Jon. One of James's Sentinels hit me with gas as he was escaping and the Doc said it destroyed components in my eyes."

My chest tightened.

I don't know if it was my broken ribs, or rage for my sister, or just a psychotic switch flipping in my head, blasting thoughts of hundreds of ways to kill Robert James.

_Stop, Jon. He will face justice. You need to control yourself._

I punched the metal bed frame. "Bullshit! He almost killed you, blinded you, killed one of us, almost killed me, and now you want me to control myself!" My arms ignited. The wrap around my ribs singed and turned hard and black.

_Jon! Stop! Forge is working on an experimental implant for me. I will see, but different spectrums and shapes, but not like before. I am alive. You are too. That is more than some can say._

I stilled, the fire in my body dying.

"PATIENT HAS DAMAGED STERILE BANDAGE. REMOVE AND REPLACE." The Doc came flying out of his dock and grabbed my arms, quickly raising them high while another set of robotic arms removed and replaced my rib bandage.

Lexis put her hand over my knee. "I'm going to need your help a lot more, at least until Forge gets that implant operational." She smiled. "I know what you think of responsibility."

"It blows donkey dong." I got her to chuckle. "How's Drake?"

She turned her head and stilled, searching for him.

"He is not taking this well. That is expected. I need to talk with him." She floated up, stretched out, then set back down on her bed, the thin blanket covering her up to her neck. "Thanks, Jon."

"I'm sorry, Lexi. I should have been there for you." The Doc let me go and I hopped off, bending over to hug my sister and sending a fire of a different kind into my sides.

_I will recover. Drake is your friend. He will need you now more than ever._


	19. Chapter 16

**West Coast Issue 16**

Drake Ramsey

_**"A Bargain, Depression"**_

I sat in the computer lab, tears annoying my irritated eyes.

I sat in front of the computer, scouring the database for someone to help. I had no idea how long. Could have been hours, days even. I didn't know.

"If I can just…" I talked aloud.

Since the Professor had come, the students were aloud only one place outside of their dorms. The library, connected to the Computer Lab, was that place. There was a hushed murmur among the students, reading and talking. I knew they were talking about me. I knew.

"I just need one person. Someone…"

_Drake…_

Ms. Lexis entered my mind.

_Drake, I want to talk to you._

I shook my head. _No._

She persisted. _What are you looking for?_

I felt the tears stinging my eyes again. I felt the drops climb up and over the swollen bags under my eyes from too much rubbing. It hurt to cry. _I'm looking for a mutant who can help Loren. If I can just find the right mutation… someone has to have a mutation that can help, right?_

My hands shook, hovering over the keyboard. My head sunk, vision fuzzy as I stared through my despair. I couldn't believe it. We were just holding each other! _We were just kissing! Just planning on dinner plans for next weekend! _Trying to figure a time to meet my parents! _Getting in trouble for breaking curfew!_

Lexis projected a peace into my mind. It did little, but the gesture was nice. She didn't say nothing.

_Ms. Lexis… she was so beautiful, so powerful. Why did he kill her? Why would someone do that to someone so wonderful? _He didn't even know her. _He didn't even know her! He wouldn't have killed her if he had known her!_

I felt Ms. Lexis's regret, her apologetic feelings. _No, he would not have. _

She was so perfect. _Isn't there anyone that can help? Anyone?_

My body convulsed…

_I'm sorry, Drake. I'm so, so sorry._

I fell over onto the computer, arms folded as I shook in silent weeping. It hurt my body. It hurt my chest with compression and constrictive breathing. My saliva tasted bitter. I hated the air I was breathing. I hated to be alive right now.

"Drake…"

I felt a warm hand rub my back.

"Bro, it's me, Jon."

Suddenly, I took large, panicked breaths.

Jon, the only friend who didn't betray me. He didn't cause Loren to die. She saved him. She liked him enough to save his life. He had asked her name, said thanks. Jon cared about her life.

I jumped up from the table and hugged him. My breakdown was unpredictable. I couldn't describe how much I needed Jon right then. Lexis knew. She had sent him. I felt her presence wane in my mind as she confirmed Jon was here.

His arms held me as my body quaked.

I couldn't take enough air to even expel a cry. No sound came out of my mouth.

"Jon… she's gone… she's gone."

He tightened his grip. "I know, Brother. I know. She was the best of us and he got her. She saved all of us."

The saltiness of my running nose touched my tongue. "She didn't deserve that… she didn't deserve to die like that!"

"I know, I know."

"She _was _the best of us!'

Jon gripped my head and held me as I cried. "She was taken from us, Brother."

That day, part of me died. As I formed a bond with Jon, my heart, a piece of it anyway, turned black, disintegrating and turning into a dark vapor, never to be seen again.


	20. Chapter 17

**West Coast Issue 17**

Britnie Terrance

_**"I Didn't Read Yours"**_

I sat on the bench, outside of my dorm.

Forge's construction robots hustled like ants with unending urgency. The cafeteria was already up, its steel frame and siding up. They had already put in windows on both stories.

"Hey, Brit. Are you okay?" Val walked over from the staircase.

I shrugged. "More or less." She sat next to me, eyes swollen and red. "Oh, Hon."

She broke, falling into me. Her body was shaking.

"I can't be in there anymore." Val sobbed, the warm moisture of her tears soaking into my t-shirt.

Stroking her hair, I didn't know what to say. Loren was one of us. I had been wrestling with reality. We were at a school to help us control and utilize our skills, but we could still die. It was always a truth, but a backburner kind of deal. Loren's death was a slap in the face, at least for me.

"Her stuff is still in our room. Can I stay with you?" Val looked up, mascara smudging a little.

"Dr. McCoy said Karinn is okay now, so you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, Britnie. I thought Karinn was still at the Med Lab. I will be fine." Val sat up, holding my hand with both of hers.

I shook my head, pushing my brown hair behind my ears. "Val, stop. You will stay with us until your room is clean and you have a new roommate."

She cried again, nodding with black tears down painting down her cheeks.

We sat.

Time was irrelevant.

Val sniffed from time to time, us both watching the robots reconstruct our Cafeteria as it was before.

I thought about Loren. I thought about Drake. I thought about their relationship and how Drake was handling things. Like a snide creature, sneaking from nowhere, I cracked, feeling a few tears fill my eyes. I wanted to see Jon immediately.

He almost died in there.

He's fireproof, yes, but when Max punched him, my heart shattered. For a few moments, I had a taste, just a small bit, of the pain Drake had to endure. For myself, it was unthinkable.

"Have you been by to see Jon yet?" Val broke the silence.

I shook my head.

"The Doc released him. He should be limping around somewhere."

My heart palpitated.

"Do you know where he is?" I stood, whirling around to wait for the answer. I ran my fingers through my hair and started putting it into a ponytail.

_How are you ladies doing?_

Ms. Lexis popped into my head, and Val's based on her choice of "words".

I thought openly. _We are okay. As well as can be expected. _

Val nodded. I guess she was having her own conversation. Ms. Lexis, once she was on the Astral whatever, we learned it in Psychics 235 once, but I can't remember what it was called. Anyway, once there, she could talk with many people at once. She was very skilled.

Then it occurred to me.

_Ms. Lexis, can you do something for me?_

_He's in the Library, Britnie._

I scowled. _Did you read my mind?_

I felt her say no. _Not yours._

I paused, thinking, then fought back excitement. _Thank you._

_You and Val need to be in my office tomorrow at noon._

_Will you have an office?_ I shrugged.

Ms. Lexis smiled. _Forge assures me that I will. Tomorrow, okay?_

"Okay."

Val and I spoke aloud at the same time.

"Hey, Val?"

She smiled, wiping the remnants of her tears. "Go, its okay. I'll see you in a bit."

The Library was quiet, obviously. Hushed whispers of the dozen or so students reading and listening to music was muffled in the hum of the air conditioning. I paused at each section, not sure where Jon was. Apart from the books, there was small rooms, half a dozen or so, of research rooms with sound proofing and televisions with VCR's for the extensive video section. I saw Jon in the last one, in the corner, headphones on, completely absorbed into a documentary.

I stepped inside and slid the door shut.

"Jon?" I kept my tone low, placing a shaking hand on his shoulder.

He was sitting upright, one arm holding his side. Feeling my touch, he turned, taking off the headset and pausing his video. Jon Dante smiled, his eyes flashing red, then back to normal.

"Hey, Jon." I couldn't stop from grinning.

"Hi." He stood, wincing.


	21. Graduation

**West Coast Issue 18**

_**"Graduation"**_

The office smelt like drywall mud and fresh carpet glue.

Still, it was immaculate. Forge and his workforce was incomparable. The Cafeteria and the Administration Building were rebuilt in only three days. In keeping with his skill set, as per the Professor's request, Forge upgraded the Security Systems of the West Coast School. Forge actually made a breakthrough on the targeting systems and built in a defense against Robert James technique so he could not control any of the WCS systems anymore. The Professor had him on route to Westchester to install the upgrades on the Mansion.

Jon and Drake walked into the large office, sitting in two of the five chairs pulled up around the desk in a semicircle. Lexis Dante sat behind the desk, blinking profusely.

"How do they feel, Sis?" Jon walked around the desk, staring at her eyes.

Lexis had many scars around her eyes, but they were nothing compared to the implants Forge had installed in her eyes. "Still getting used to it."

They were like gears, spinning with red and blues, layered upon each other. Each time she looked at something, her implants moved forward and backward, focusing.

Opening, the glass door to the office moved to the presence of the girls. Karinn, Valerie, and Britnie walked in, looking around and then settling their eyes on Lexis's eyes.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Lexis?" Val asked, sitting in chair.

She nodded. "I'm doing very well, thanks for asking." Lexis smiled, her scars unable to deter from her genuine happiness. "Let's get started here. There is so much to happen and we have precious little time."

Everyone sat, locking eyes on the telepath. She cleared her voice and began.

"Tomorrow, we will hold the first graduation at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters West Coast. You five will be our first class." Lexis paused to let it sink in.

They all looked at each other, then back to Lexis. Jon spoke up.

"Are we ready? Or is this because of our survival a few days ago?"

"Both." Lexis held her hand to her chest. "The Professor, Dr. McCoy and I all agree that it is in this school's best interest to graduate and promote you five into full X Men status."

"May I ask why?" Drake leaned forward on his knees.

Lexis nodded. "The Professor will be here in a few moments. He has something he wants to discuss. As far as this is concerned, any objections to graduation?"

The room was silent with nods and smiles.

The door opened once more, and Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier went behind the desk with Lexis Dante. The Professor was smiling, looking at each of the five with designated happiness.

"Are we all excited about graduation?"

Everyone nodded, still unsure about what was happening.

"Well enough." Xavier reversed and motioned to Dr. McCoy. "Hank."

"Professor." Dr. McCoy stepped forward, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Students. How are you faring?"

Uneasiness abounded.

Britnie spoke. "A little unsure as what is happening, Doctor."

"Rightly so." He nodded. "Before the Professor explains what is happening, I would like to extend my greatest apologies and offer my sincerest apologies to you on behalf of our fallen teammate. Loren Perez was phenomenal as a mutant and as a person. The world is at a disadvantage now that she is gone."

Dr. McCoy placed his hand on Drake's shoulder. The boy was swallowing hard, eyes glossy.

"Second, I want to say that this school could not have asked for a better group of individuals to represent our first graduating class. Without the combined efforts of you youngsters, the fate of this school, Lexis and my lives included, would have a cloudy prediction. For that, my hat is off to you."

Jon glanced at the girls to his left. Britnie and Val were crying, Karinn wiping tears away as she composed.

"Last, I want you five to know that I respect you. To stand where others would have fallen, where others defected, is a testament to your character and integrity. Be vigilant in the days ahead. This is just the beginning." Dr. McCoy bowed with his head and waved motioned to the Professor.

Xavier leaned forward in his chair. "Hank has spoken for the both of us, myself included."

Jon bounced his eyebrows. The Professor's statement hit him deep. At the Westchester School, before he transferred out here with Lexi, Jon felt the Professor thought of him as a "Bad Egg" so to speak. The remark made Jon feel a part of something greater.

_You will do great things, Jon Dante. Of that I am sure._

Xavier's voice in his head made Jon look down, out of the window behind the desk he was gazing through. He hadn't noticed the Professor's gaze staring at him.

"With the new titles as X Men, you five, if you choose it, will be offered an opportunity I doubt you will turn down." Professor X sat back.

"What opportunity?" Karinn turned heads as she asked what the five were thinking.

Xavier's expression turned stern, his brow flattened and eyes concentrated. "When someone attacks any one of my students, it is someone attacking my family. Since the incursion in Arizona a little over a year ago, I have been tracking Robert James's movements. A day before his attack, his signal disappeared. I assumed he had rebuilt his Psychic Defense earpiece. Learning of a few students betrayal at this school and their ability to hide their intentions from your headmistress here, my speculations were confirmed."

"My deepest apologies, Professor, but we have been through a lot. Can you get to the point?" Karinn turned heads again. Jon smirked.

So did the Professor.

"I am devoting my resources, along with the team in Westchester to tracking down and apprehending Robert James."

"Is this an act of vengeance, Professor?" Drake looked blankly at the floor.

"I believe Robert James is the attempting to start a war between humans and mutants, along with mutant to mutants." Xavier sighed. "The fact that he is a terrorist and a powerful mutant adds to the urgency."

Britnie cocked her head to the side. "What part do we play in this?"

"I believe you five would make great additions to three teams I am assembling to track, seize and apprehend James." Xavier nodded. "Your experience and talents would compliment my own groups'."

"When you say, 'group', you mean?" Jon motioned with his hands for the Professor to elaborate.

"If you choose to accept, you each will be added to the three teams I have organized, under command and including senior members of the X Men in New York."

Jon, Britnie, Drake, Karinn, and Valerie all turned their heads and nodded yes at the same time. There was no hesitation, no delay, no confirmation that the others in their class were in agreement.

"That is what I was hoping for." Xavier smiled. "After graduation, you will leave immediately for the Mansion and begin training with your respective teams. Deployment will happen in one month. We are pressed for time and much will be demanded of you. I am sure you can handle what is coming, however."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Jon?"

"Let's go get those Mother-Fuckers…"

~o~

"And remember, be vigilant in the days ahead… this is just the beginning." Dr. McCoy spoke at the lectern atop the stage on the lawn in front of the Administration Building. The fresh sod was odorant and crisp. The entire West Coast school was there. The days ceremonies had gifted a few lower classmen with medals for Acts of Courage. One student, Janette Newart, was given a special commendation for pulling multiple students from harm in the attack.

"Congratulations, and welcome to the X Men." Dr. McCoy started the applause, cascading from the crowd to the five sitting next to him in cap and gown tradition.

He and the Professor motioned for them to stand and individually handed a diploma to them. As the crowd quieted, Dr. McCoy returned to lectern, one diploma in his furry hand.

"And this, to observe our fallen sister, our loss, is awarded to Loren Marie Perez, who's sacrifice has made all this possible. We congratulate you, Loren." Dr. McCoy started a second clap.

It was exponentially louder than the prior.

Drake stepped up, his blue gown flowing in the wind. Hugging Beast, Drake stepped to the lectern to say some words.

"In respect to the most beautiful individual I have ever had the privilege of meeting, let us offer a moment of silence as we unveil the plate commemorating this new Administration Building in her name."

Drake turned to Lexis and she nodded, illuminating eyes blinking. She turned to the building behind them and waved her hand. The white covering fell from the front showing a large brass plaque with "Loren Marie Perez Building" inscribed in the mirrored-metal. Above the large double doors, the same text was painted in embossed lettering.

No clapping was heard as everyone looked to the memory.

Drake would not peel his eyes away.

~o~

The crowd had moved indoors, to the Dining Room in the second story of the Cafeteria. Many finger foods and beverages were provided for all in attendance as everyone mingled, speaking. Jon and Drake stood aside the crowd.

"Its funny."

Drake turned to Jon. "What is?"

"This is almost like a circus in here, all of us mutants and all."

They shared a pathetic chuckle.

Jon squeezed his friend's shoulder. "How you doing today, Brother?"

"This is it, she's gone. And it's not right." Drake finished his cup of cranberry juice.

"I know man. I know. But with this new gig, we are going to get those ass-wipes back. For real." Jon consoled.

"Sure as hell, we are." Drake clenched his fist, turning the cup into plastic shards and his hand filmed over the black of his ability, like he had dipped his fist in the blackest ink.

"Jon! Drake!" The Britnie came over from the crowd.

Jon raised his eyebrows. Under the gown was a strapless dress, shimmering black with a large pink flower down to her knees. "You look amazing, Britnie."

"You cleaned up nice too, Jon." She blushed for a second, but recovered and skipped over the two of them.

Britnie wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and kissed him. She got down off her tiptoes and looked to Drake. "We will fix this the best we can, Drake."

He nodded and Britnie hugged him tight.

"Hey guys!" Val emerged from the people, Karinn behind her.

Britnie squeezed both of Drake's hands and then turned to hug Val and Karinn. "I can't believe we are X Men!" The three of them held hands in a circle and hopped once.

"You still have a lot of training."

The voice was stern, deep and commanding. A tall man, over six foot with a broad chest walked over. His hair was combed back and he wore ruby sunglasses, even inside. Behind him, equally commanding and strong, an African American woman, almost like royalty, strode over, vibrant hair a striking platinum.

"Be considerate, Scott. It is their day. You were in their shoes once." Her voice was also dense, with years of experience in every tone.

"Yes, Ororo. But Scott is also correct. Much is to be accomplished." Another man, tall and pretty, walked over. A hunch protruding from his back made him look deformed. Unlike the first man, his hair was bright and gold.

"Ah, just the group I wanted to see getting acquainted." Dr. McCoy lumbered over, Professor Xavier and Lexis Dante close behind.

"These are your new teammates." The Professor addressed the three. "Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe, and Warren Worthington the Third, meet Jon Dante, Drake Ramsey, Karinn Smallwood, Britnie Terrance and Valerie Nelson."

"Excuse me, Professor." Beast ducked out, seeming to avoid an awkward situation.

A casual nod among the acquaintances was exchanged. Xavier turned to the five.

"These are your Squad Leaders. Scott, or Cyclops, is head of Team Alpha, Ororo or Storm, Team Beta, and Warren, or Angel, Team Gamma."

Everyone studied each other.

The ting like a bell cut through low conversation and the silent exchange of body language in the Dining Room. Near the front of the room, Dr. McCoy tapped a glass.

"I would like to offer a toast."

Jon smirked at Cyclops, Angel and Storm before turning to the front of the room.

Beast raised his glass.

"To the Graduating Class and their future! Be strong! Be safe!" He drank the champagne.

"Cheers!"

Many voice were quieted in the drinking of agreement.

"Well," the Professor's wheelchair turned around and faced his X Men. "Shall we begin?"

_The story continues in "X Men: Redemption" coming soon..._


End file.
